The Extraordinary Spider-Man
by markaibundley
Summary: We all know the story of Peter Parker but this story is not about him this story is about a young fifteen year old named Blake Parker the adopted son of Ben and May Parker. Blake was just a normal kid until one day a field changed his life forever watch as he becomes a hero a hero named Spider-Man and learns the meaning of with great power comes great responsibility.
1. Prologue

**Before we begin i would like to say thank you for picking this story this is my first time writting a story so go easy on me other than that enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAMIR:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING DOES TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**New York Queens 12:30**

In the middle of the new york night a young woman around her mid 20's she had long balck hair and green eyes walking the dark and rainy streets of new york and she had a small baby wrapped in a blanket.

she kept walking until she came across a building that said

**LITTLE FLOWER ORPHANGE **

she looked at the building and at her beautiful baby boy in her arms and she couldn't help but bust into tears as she held her baby close to her body.

she took a deep breath and walked up to the door and before she knocked on the door she looked at her son and gently stroked his cheek and smiled and she whispered "i love you blake so much" was all she said as she gently pup him down and be began to cry she quickly knocked on the door of the building and ran off into the night.

the door opened showing a older afracian amarican woman in her older 40's.

she looked down and gaped at the baby on the ground crying "oh my goodness" shd said and quickly picked up the baby and held him close

"let's get you inside sweetie" she said walking inside and closing the door behind her.

**6 Years Later**

**New York Queens Little flower orphanage 3:30**

**little flower office**

in the office of the orphanage two young adults sat these adults are Ben and May Parker and they hopeing to adopt a child today.

Ben and May sat patiently waiting for the owner to arrive and ben looked over at his wife and he could tell that she was nervous so he reached over and puts his hand on her leg to calm her down and may looked at her husband with a small smile "you alright may?" he asked gently

and may gave a nod.

"yes ben i'm fine it's just this is actually happening we are going to take a child home with us i know we have peter but i don't know if i can be an actual mother"

she explained to her husband as she took a deep breath and ben nodded in agreement "I agree but we'll get though this together no matter what okay"

he said taking her hand kissing it making may give him a big smile and a kiss on the lips.

Then the door of the office opened and Ben and May turned to see the same woman that picked up blake that night but now sixtythree she smiles and walks up to ben and may and reaches out her hand "hello my name is kalya sims it's nice to meet you both" she said shaking both Ben's and May's hands and she took her seat behind her desk.

"So from what you told me on the phone you'd like to adopt a child today?" she asked she husband and wife who nodded

"yes we've been thinking about it for a while now and from our friends tell us this is the best place to adopt a child" said ben to kayla who nodded understanding and she stood from her desk and walked to the door "follow me the kids are outside playing" she said walking out the door with ben and may following behind.

**Little Flower Playground**

out in the playground kids where running along playing with each other and ben and may watched them both smiling and kayla was standing beside them.

"well they all seem wonderful it's really hard to pick one ben"

said may as she looked on at all the children but then may noticed a little boy sitting on a bench by himself and she frowns and she looks at kayla "excuse me kayla who's that little boy sitting over there" she asked pointing at the little boy.

kayla gives may a sad smile "that's blake he's been here for a while he doesn't get along with the other kids they tend to bully him but he's a great kid with a big heart" she told them and may walked over to blake and sat beside him but keeping her distance and she gave him a small smile.

"hi" was all she said to the young boy who shyly looked at her "h-hello" he said in a small voice and may could tell that he was nervous "it's okay I won't hurt you or anything what's your name" she asked the young boy and he looked at her but quickly looked away "b-blake" he said in a small voice and may smiles at him "hello blake my name is May Parker nice to meet you" she said and blake looks at may again and gave her a small smile "hello may" he said to her and may gave him a big smile "hey again blake...why are you not playing with the other kids" she asked and instandly regretted it as she small the small boy's smile turn into a frown and be lookes away "they don't like me and they are mean" he said and may felt bad for the boy.

_'this is no way to treat a small child he's no differant than anyone else he shouldn't be treated this way' she_ thought as she looked at blake as he stared out at the kids playing and she looked closley and saw something around his neck "hey what's that blake around your neck" she asked his and blake looks at her and may could see the sadness in his eyeshe looked at her and then at the necklace around his neck "my mommy" was all he said as he opened the necklace showing a picture of his mom "she's very pretty".

she said making blake smile "thank you...i miss her" he said and may gave him a sad smile she was about to say something but was interrupted.

"well it looks like you two are getting along very well" said the voice of may's husband and may looked to her side to see ben and kayla smiling at them and when blake saw kayla he got up and ran over to her and hugged her leg making her smile and rub his head "blake sweetie these nice people are ben and may parker you've already met may and this is her husband ben" she said and blake looked up at the older man and ben smiled at the small boy "hey little man" be said and blake only gave him a small wave.

then they all heard a bell signaling that it was time for the kids to go inside and kayla looked at blake with a smile "blake honey why don't you go inside with the others okay" she told the little boy "okay" he said about to walk away but he stopped and turned to look at may who gave him a smile and wave "nice meetng you" he said before running off inside and those words for some reason made may's heart mealt and kayla turns to ben and may.

"he seems like a good kid" said ben as he sat beside his wife who still had a smile on her face.

"he is...he can be shy at first but when you get to know him he's a sweet and wonderful child" she told the two and may looked at kayla "do you know what happened to his mother" she asked and kayla shook her head no "sadly no i don't all i know about her is that her name was carrrie and i know nothing about his father sadly" she explained to the two young adults.

ben looked at may and he could tell she was deep in thought "may are you oka-

"i've made my choice ben" she said cutting him off and leaving him confused "what have you chose may" he asked still confused" she said shocking both kayla and kayla "really what made you chose blake" he asked his wife.

"that boy is wonderful he was shy yes but under that shyness i know he's a wonderful kid ben i really want him to be apart of our lives" she said with truth and passion which made ben smile.

"well to be honest may i agree with you i know i haven't talked to the boy but i'm sure i'll get to know him" said ben and they both look at kayla who had a big smile on her face "so you two wanna adopt blake then" she asked and both ben and may nodded "yes we do we want his to be a part of our family" may said as she held ben's hand and kayla nodded "well then i'll go get blake and meet you two in my office".

**Blake's room**

blake was in his room reading a nightwing comic and there was a knock on his door "come in" he said and the door opened and in walked in kayla making blake smile "hey blake" she said with a smile and blake puts down his comic and smiles at her "hey mrs.kayla" he said and kayla walked over to blake and sat beside him on his bed "hey honey...you know that lady and man from outside" she asked the young boy and he nodded.

"well guess what" she asked "what" he responded "they want to adopt you honey" she said making blake's eyes widen "w-what" he said in shock "yeah they want to adopt you and be part of their family would you like that" she asked and she could see the fear in his eyes and she puts her hand on his shoulder "blake I know it's scary to go with new people but maybe this is for the best" she said and blake looked at the necklace and the picture of his mom "but what if my mom comes back" he asked her which caught kayla off guard "well" she started but didn't finish cause she didn't know what to say.

"well blake i can't say that your mom will ever come back...im sorry for saying that honey but i promise if i ever see or meet your mother i will let you know okay" she said to him and he hesitated at first but he nodded "okay" was all he said making kayla smile "great honey now why don't you get packed and meet me at the front enterance" she told him and he nodded "okay".

**Little flowers front enterance**

blake sat on the stairs with his backpack and a suit case he lookee out at the street seeing cars driving and people walking he then heards a door open and he turns to see may,ben and kayla he quickly got up and stood up and gave them a small smile "well all the paper work is signed so blake for here on out ben and may will be your legal guardians" she said with smlie and blake nodded and he looked at ben and may then at kayla "you can tell her goodbye if you want" says may and blake didn't say anything he dropped his backpack and suit case and ran up to kayla and he wrapped his arms around her and she hugged back instandly "i'll miss you" he whispered and kayla smiled and held back some tears "i'll miss you too" she said back to him as they broke the hug.

when they broke the hug may could see the sad look on blake's face after all kayla was there for blake since the begining "you know blake you can come vist mrs.sims whenever you want" she told the small boy with a smile and he looked at may "r-really?" he asked and ben nodded "of course kiddo we wouldn't want to keep you away from someone your so close to" he said with a smile and that made blake smile and he takes his bag and suit case "well we better get going" may says and blake nod and gives kayla one last hug and walked with may and ben to their car and blake puts his bag amd suit case in the trunk and got in the backseat and puts his seatbelt on and he looked out the window and waved at kayla who waved back.

**In The Car**

blake sat in the back seat quiet not saying a word and ben and may noticed this "so kiddo mrs.sims told us that you like to read dc comics do you have a favorite hero" ben asked trying to start conversation and blake gave ben a small smile "yeah nightwing" he said "do you like any sports" he asked and blake shook his head.

"oh do you have a favorite movie sweetie" asked may "oh ummm jurassic park" he said and ben gave a small laugh "oh a movie classic me personally i love me some indana jones" he said and blake looked at may "what about you mrs.Parker" he asked suprising may that he even talked to her "well i love the movie overboard" she said and blake looks at her in confusion "what's that" he asked and ben laughed "just some old romance movie that she loves but what about tv shows kiddo you have one of those he asked and blake nodded "uh huh my favorite show is naruto its an anime" he said and ben and may looked at him confused not knowing what anime is since they never watched it.

after about a couple of minutes the car was in silence blake looked at may then at then and he looked down at his hands "thank you" was all he was and may looked at ben then at blake "blake you don't need to thank us we are happy you are coming home with us" she said and ben nodded in agreement "she's right kiddo your a Parker now and we Parker stick together no matter what we are happy you are part of our family blake" he said and blake smiles at them glad that he knows these people really care for him.

**Forest Hills Queens**

The parkers made it to the Parker household ben and may got out of the car and ben grabbed blake's suit case while he carried his backpack and the three walked up to the front door and may looked down at blake "you ready?" she asked and blake nodded and to may's suprise blake grabbed and held her hand which made her smile and they walked inside "PETER were home" may yells out and a little boy with brown hair and eyes and also has glasses "hey auntie may and uncle ben" the young parker boy greeted his aunt and uncle.

then he looked at blake with a confused expression "who's that" he asked pointing at blake and ben and may looked at each other then at peter "blake this is peter our nephew and peter this is blake our...son" he said with a smile and ben saying the work son made both may and blake smile and peter looked confused "you have a son?" he asked "well we adopted him peter but all that matter is that he's part of our family now okay" may says and peter gave a smile and nodded "yeah...hey blake you wanna come play with me up stairs i have a lot of toys" said peter and blake was about but he stopped and looked at ben and may "can i ?" he asked "oh of course blake go on now go play and play nice you two" says may as she watched the two young boys ran off to play

then they both saw a young blonde girl around the age of sixteen walked over to them from the living room with a smile "hello elsa i hope peter wasn't to much trouble" said may with a smile "hey Mr and Mrs.Parker and no peter was well behaved as always" she said with a smile as ben handed her payment for babysitting and she waved goodbye.

ben and may went up stairs and peeked into peter's room and smiled at the two young boys playing with a toy iron-man and captian amarica toys.

"you thing he'll be happy here" asked may taking ben's hand.

"I know he will may" ben said with a smile.

** 4 years later**

**Parker household Sunday 2:30**

blake has been living with the Parker for four years now and he's use to living with them he even started calling ben and may mom and dad him and peter and him are so close they basiclly came brothers.

right now both boys were in the back yard of their house and blake now ten years old looked at his brother with a uncertain look "uh pete i don't think this is a good idea" he said to his brother who looked at him shocked "oh come on blake this will be awesome don't you think this will help you with baseball and all" explained peter and he was making adjustments to his new inventions this was one of the thinks peter loved to go was invent things and his invention now was his homemade baseball shooter.

"well that should do it alright blake go over there" he said pointing across the yard and handing blake his baseball bat that his dad(ben) got him and walked across the yard and got in a ready stance "alright peter i'm ready" he said and peter nodded and pushed the red botton and the mechian turned on and out shot a baseball and blake quickly hit the ball and blake and peter laughed "HAHA it worked IT WORKS" he says with a huge smile byt then it started smoking and out shot out a ball and it over shot over blake and it hits the back window of their house and peter quickly turned it off and both of them had wide eyes _'oh crap' _thought both peter and blake.

"PETER AND BLAKE PARKER INSIDE NOW" yells their aunt/mom and blake looked peter "well pete it was nice knowing you".

Both blake and peter sat on the couch in the living room as may paced back and forth "how many times have i told you two not to be careful with dangerous inventions i really don't want you two to get hurt" may scowled both boys as they kept their heads down "sorry aunt may" said peter "yeah sorry mom" said blake and may sighed and gave both boys small smiles "just be more careful okay you two i really don't want you two to get hurt" she said to both boys who nodded both peter and blake knew that may was over protective over them ever since they where younger.

then all three of them looked to see ben walk throught the front door with a man and a little blonde girl close behind "hello family" said ben and he said the boys sitting on the couch and he saw may with her angry look and sighed "what happened now" he asked

"i'll explain later who's this" she asked ben

"oh may,boys this is george stacy also known as captain stacy" he said making may's eyes widen "o-oh its nice to meet you captain stacy" she said shaking his hand "its nice to meet you too ma'am" he said with a kind smile and may looks at peter and blake "and these are my boys my nephew and my son blake" she said and george looked at the boys with a smile "hello blake peter its nice to meet you" "its nice to meet you too sir" said both boys at the same time.

"oh and this my daughter gwen stacy..go on gwen say hello" said george and gwen looked at them and gave them a smile "hello" she said "hey" said both boys.

"how do you know my husband Mr.stacy" asked may "oh please call me george and i met ben when i was in a foot persuit and ben here helped me out and ever since we've been hanging out ever since" he explained to may and she galres at ben.

"and when were you going to tell me about this little foot persuit Mr.Parker" she asked still keeping her glare of her husband who laughed laughed nervously

"uh hey blake,peter why don't you two take gwen in the backyard and play while george catch up" he said trying to change the subject but his wife kept his glare

but blake and peter took ben to the back yard "you know that uncle ben is dead right" he said looking at blake who nodded and he looked at gwen "so gwen what do you want to do" he asked as the three sat in a circle "i don't know how about we get to know each other better" suggested gwen and both blake and peter looked at each other then at gwen "sure" they both said and the three talked getting to know one another.

**4 years later**

**Midtown Middle School Friday 10:45**

A now fourteen year old blake was walking down the hall of his middle school until he saw a boy in a fancy looking outfit being pushed up against a lock by Eugene Flash Thompson and Kenny McFarlane and blake sighed shaking his head '_would you two grow up'_

he thought as he walked over to them "hey would you two knock it off" he told them and both flash and kong looked at blake and laughed "well well if it isn't the other puny parker" he said walking up to blake getting in his face "just walk away parker or your next" he treaten but blake stood his ground "we both know that i'm not scared of you flash so just leave him alone" he said galring at flash and flash was about punch blake but he looked behind blake and saw a teacher who was watching them so he backed up and turned to kong "kong drop the new kid and let's go...this isnt over parker" he said as he and kong walked away.

blake walked over to the new kid which he noticed he had brown short and brown "you okay" he asked helping the kid up and he nodded "yeah thanks your really scared of those guys" he asked and blake shrugged "yeah but i don't let him push me around tho but your new do you know what class you have next" he asked "uh history with ms.cones" he said and blake smiles "lucky you that's my next clasd follow me" he said walking with the new kid "by the way whats your name" he asked "harry...Harry Osborn"

**2**** year later**

**Pond**

ben took a now sixteen year old peter and blake out fishing summer vacation was over tomorrow and both boys will start thier sophomore year of high school and ben wanted to do one last thing before they go back to school.

"so you boys ready for the school year to start" he asked his nephew and son and he heard blake groan "you know i hate school dad" said blake and he saw his dad smirk "at least you get to see gwen right" said his dad said making blake blush and ben and peter laughed and blake glares at peter "oh look who's laughing little ms.liz allen crush" he said smirking and peter instandly stopped laughing and blush "s-shut up blake" ben laughed at the two young boys and he sighed getting thier attention "something wrong uncle ben" peter asked in concern.

"looks boys i just wanted to say that i love you both so much...i just wanted to promise me something" "anything uncle ben" said peter "i want you two promise that you will always look out for each other no matter what and you'll always be there for each other no matter what" he asked his boys who instanly nodded "of course uncle ben" "we'll always have each others backs no matter what we're brothers we're family added blake and ben smiles at them "i love you both"

"love you too uncle ben/dad" both boys said as the three continued to fish not knowing what tomorrow and the future has to bring.

**Hello eveyone i just wanted to say thank you for ready this VERY long prolouge i just wanted you all to see what blake's life was like before the spider bite.**

**I introduced a lot of characters and a oc kayla sims she will be returning by the way as for blake's mother she will be mention more and will return but not anytime soon.**

**as you know peter will not be spider-man but he will be something awesome in the future i promise.**

**and for those that noticed yes blake and peter where playing with iron-man and captian amarica toys so yes the avengers already happened and they already are well known.**

**as for the fantastic four already have thier powers but they are not public yet the same goes for the X-Men**

**but the guardians of the galaxy have not formed yet.**

**But anyway i will post the casting next then post the next chapter so see you then have a nice day eveyone.**


	2. Season 1 Episode 1 The Field Trip

**Hello everyone welcome back to another chapter of the Extraordinary spider-man i hope you enjoyed last chapter and in this chapter we will be introducted to more chracthers but with out further ado on to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING DOES TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Parker household Monday 6:30 AM**At the Parker household both blake and peter were sleeping in their room peter on the bottom bunk and blake on the top bunk.

"PETER,BLAKE GET UP ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL" yelled their aunt/mom from down stairs and both boys groan but peter was the first to get up and puts on his glasses and he reaches up and shakes blake "hey get up don't want may coming up here do you" he told his brother as he left the to go to the bathroom.

And blake groans again but hops out of bed and walked to the bathroom and he saw peter brushing his teeth and blake stood beside peter and grabbed his toothbrush "so ready for the field trip today pete" he asked his brother who shrugged "eh yes and no" he said putting his tooth brush away and blake will be suprised by this "woah woah slow down parker YOU out of all people are not excited to go on a field trip to ESU and you might just be able to meet doctor curt conners" he said.

And peter walked back into their room and was getting clean clothes "well I am excited...its just" he tried to say but blake knew why peter wasn't that excited "pete don't worry flash isn't going to mess with you"

he told his peter gave him a small smile cause from the begining blake always defended peter even if blake got beat up in the process.

"thanks blake but i'm sure i'll be fine but you wanna take a shower first or me" he asked "you can imma text gwen anyways" he said and he could feel the smirk on peter's face "go take a shower parker" he said as he walked over to his ladtop desk and grabbed his phone and texted gwen

Blakie:hey gwen you ready for todays field trip

Gweny:hell yeah its not everyday you get to go to ESU

blakie:i wish pete was excited as you cause you know

gweny:let me guess flash asshold thompson

blake chuckled she was never the biggest flash fan since he alwasy bullys peter

blakie:yeah you know it i have pete's back and i know you and harry do too

gweny:damn right but hey i have to finish getting ready for school...i'll see you guys there bye blake

blakie:yeah see ya gwen

blake puts his phone down and he sees peter walk into the room with a freah clothes on "you can go ahead bro" said peter and blake nodded and stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Osborn Penthouse 7:15 AM**

Harry osborn was finishing getting dressed and ready for school when there was a knock on his door "come in" he said and in walked in was harry's father the CEO of Oscorp Industrines Norman Osborn.

"hello son" norman greeted his son and fixing his shirt "hey had do you need somehting" he asked his father harry wasn't use to his father walking in and trying to make conversation because he's always busy for meetings or something business related.

"well i heard that your going to ESU today are you excited" he asked much to harry's shock "well not really this whole ESU thing is more of pete's and gwen's thing not mines and blake's" says harry as norman finally fixed harry's dress shirt "harry i have a task for you" norman gives his son a serious look and made chills go down harry's spin."uh what is it dad" he asked his father.

"a man named Miles Warren he works at ESU he is also an ex employe here at Oscorp...i fired him cause he was creating genetically altered spiders" he explained walking over to harry's window looking out at the city "what i need you to do is have a close eye on everything that goes on inside harry" his father said "so you basically want me to see a spy" he asked and norman gave his son a stern look "yes" was all he said before walking out of the room and harry sided.

"most son's get a good morning but me i get forced to spy on ex empolye what a perfect life i have" he mumbles grabbing his backpack and walking out of his room.

**The Stacy HouseHold 7:30 AM**

gwen was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfest with her father George stacy and her mother Helen stacy as they where eating helen gave her daughter a small smile "so gwen I see you and that blake boy have been getting along nicely recently" her mother said making gwen blush and her father gave a confused looked "wait you mean blake parker" george asked and helen responded with a nod "yeah they've been texting a lot lately".

"mom its not like that we are just close friends" she explains to her mom but her father was still giving a questionable look

"you like blake gwen" her father asked and gwen could tell that her father was being over protective once again "yes dad i like blake but not like that like i said we are just close" she told her father and he nodded but was still thinking about it.

'_beside i don't even think blake likes me back' _she thought to herself as she finished her breakfest.

**Parker HouseHold 7:45 AM**

Both blake and peter finally got ready for school and they where leaving the house.

"altright you two behave and have fun okay" may says kissing both boys on the cheek and they were about to walk away but he quickly turns and walks over to the kitchen counter and picks up his necklace and puts it around his neck and walked outside.

**TimeSkip**

**MidTown High School front Enterance**

"alright boys have a nice day and have fun okay" he told his nephew and son and both boys nodded and got out of the car and entered the school.

**Midtown hallway**

peter and blake where walking the school hallways "so the field trip is in a hour so i'll catch you then" asked peter and his brother who nodded "yeah see ya pete" he said fist bumping peter as he entered his first class.

blake reaches his locker and puts in the combanation and opens it and he takes off his jacket leaving him in a normal grey T-Shirt "oh blake have you been working out" a familliar voice said making him chuckle "why are you staring so hard stacy" he said looking over his shoulder to see his blonde haired best friend "well I didn't mean to stare" she said blushing looking away "i know gwen i was just teasing" he said laughing getting a playful punch to the arm by gwen "your such a asshole sometimes" she said pouting which blake found cute "yeah but you love that about me" he said and he saw her blush and that made him blush.

"i-i mean like love in a friendly way ya know hehe" he said laughing nervously

'_nice going parker you made it awkward'_

he thought "well anyway we better get to class" she said and he nodded in agreement and closed his locker and walked with gwen down the hall.

**ESU Doctor Curt Conners office**

Doctor curt conners was in his office going over some files.

_'this could be it...this could be the way i can get my arm back and...finally be normal again' _he thought as he looked over files about reptile limb regenaration then there was a knock on his door and curt quickly puts the flies away inside his desk.

"come in" he said looking at the door and smile when in walked in his wife martha connors smiling at her husband.

"hey honey i just wanted to let you know that the students of midtown high will be here in a hour or so" she to her husband and curt responded with a nod and stood up from his desk and walks over to his wife and takes her by suprise by kissing her lips.

"uh are you alright curt...you have been distant lately is there anything you want to talk about" she asked caressing his cheek and rubbing it with her thumb and curt gave her reasuring smile "i'm fine honey i promise but if anything is wrong. you'll be the first person i'll tell".

"i hope so but anyways everything is ready for the students except for miles warren's lab" she said and curt looked at her with a raised brow "do you know why" he asked his wife in confusion but she only shook her head "he's been in his lab all day and for the past three days" she explains to her husband.

"well i'll go and have a talk with him" he said pecking his wifes cheek and walked out of the office and when he left martha looked at his desk with a raised brow _'what are you hiding from me curt'_ she thought as he left his office.

**Miles Warren's Lab**

Professer miles warren was overing looking one of his newist creations his genetically altered spider but there was one above the rest and he looked to the right of the spider tank and puts on a glove and reaches his hands down in the tank and picked up the red and blue spider.

"ahhh arachnid S 52 the strongest of all six of these spiders...and norman thought this was a fullish idea...in the right hands this little spider with the right work can make any normal human male or female's body enhance but i need to properly test it" he said to himself we was so busy looking at the spider he didn't notice Dr.conners walk into his lab.

"Professer Warren" said curt and Warren quickly puts the spider back into the tank and puts the lid on top but not completely

"uh Doctor Conners...do you need something" he asked take off his glove "well word has been said that you've been in your lab for the past couple of days working non stop" curt says and miles nodded "yes i've been working on something very important" he explains to curt and they were so busy talking they didn't notice that blue and red spider was crawling out of his tank.

"well miles I just wanted to remind you that the sutudents of midtown high will be here soon for a tour of the science facilty" curt explains to miles making his eyes widen "uh will they be comig into my lab as well" he asked and curt responded with a nod "but don't worry me and marth will make sure the children won't go anywhere near your work i promise" he reasures the scienctist.

"alright then well if its alright with you doctor conners i was wondring if i could take the rest of the day off" the requsted and curt gave the man a small smile and nodded. "of course my friend you've been working hard you can head on home" curt tells him patting his shoulder and miles nodded and walked over to his desk his desk and grabbed his things and grabbed his spiders _'this would be the last thing i would forget...not take this risk with all those brats around'_ he thought as he picked up the tank and walked out of his lab along with curt.

and the small red and blue spider was in the ceiling corner making a spider web.

**Midtown High Front Enterance**

Students were gathered outside the school and waiting for the buses to arrive.

"ugh so board" gumbled blake who was standing beside gwen who gave him a funny look "well if its so boarding why did you come you know you don't have to right" she questions and blake responded with a nod "well duh but i promised pete that i would go" he said making gwen giggle.

"well you never know something excited will happen" she told her black haired best friend who roles his eyes "oh yeah..like what" he asked his blonde haired best friend "well maybe aliens will attack the city and we'll see the avengers or something" she said in excitment "let's be realistic gwen what are the odds of that even happening" and asked her crossing her arms over his chest and gwen huffed and pouted cutely.

"well a girl can dream can't she" she said and blake chuckled "i thought this conversaion was about me being borad not you dreaming about captian amarica's ass" he said and laughed when he saw gwen blush and she glares at him "hey shut up i told you that in confidence" she hissed at him playfully punching his arm.

"Hey guys what's up" said a voice and blake and gwen turned to see harry and peter walking up to them "hey guys and nothing really just talking about gwen and her weird captian amarica fetish" he told them earning a slap to the back of his head "ow...what the hell gwen" he said rubbing his head "i told you not to talk about it" hey don't feel ashamed gwen..harry has a weird black widow fetish" blake said and the three friends looked at harry who was blushing "Blake i told you that in confidense" he said glaring him "maybe we sould stop telling blake things in confidense" said peter.

"that would be the best thing saves us the embarssement" said gwen giving blake a small glare "not mt fault you two tell me things in confidense right pete...pete?"

he looks at his brother and he saw peter in a trance and he followed his eyes and saw he was starting at Liz Allen "imma go talk to her" said peter "uh pete i don't thing that's a- "he didn't finish as he saw peter walking over to liz and the other cheerleaders and blake,gwen and harry facepalmed _'idiot' _the three friends thought.

Peter confadently walked over to liz until he was tripped and he fell on the ground making peter's glasses fall off his face and he heard laughing all around him and he looked forward to see liz and her friends Gloria Grant and Sally Avril "oops sorry Parker" said flash who laughed along with his friends kong and Randy Robertson and Brian McKeever aka tiny.

"where you really about to go talk to my girl parker wow your more pathetic than i thought" he said laughing at peter who grabbed his glasses and got only to be grabbed by the front of his shirt by flash and a small crowed formed around him and flash as about to punch peter but he was pushed from behind making him trip over his feet and fell on his face and flash growls and gets up and turns to see blake glaring at him "oh the other puny parker" he said walking up to blake who stood his ground "why don't you leave people alone flash" said blake and flash was about to responde but a voice was heard.

"alright break it up...break it up...whats going on here" said a their teacher Mr.Bendis as he looked at both blake and flash "uh nothing sir" said flash and they all turned to see the buses arrive.

"Alright students we are on our way to ESU and when we arrived i want you all on your best behavior understand" their other teacher Mr.Bagley and all the students nodded and the students gathered on the buses.

**On the bus**

Blake was sitting beside gwen on the bus and he was looking out the window and his didn't notice that he put his head ontop of gwen's hand and he instandly looked at his hand then at gwen who was already looking at him with a blush and he quickly removed his hand "s-sorry" he sttudered out "i-its okay i don't mind" she said with a small smile and blake was suprised by this "r-really" he asked and gwen nodded and blake puts his hand ontop of gwen and they intertwined their fingers and they both blushed and looked away from each other smiling.

**On The Other Bus**

harry and peter where sitting in the backseats of the bus and harry noticed a funny look on peter's face "uh you okay pete" asked harry to one of his best friends. "its nothing really important...its just that blake's always defending me" he said making harry confused. "um correct me if i wrong pete but isn't that a good thing" he questions. "well yeah it is but i wish sometimes i could do something about it ya know take care of myself" he told the young osborn who nodded understanding.

**ESU Front Enterance**

All the students where in groups waiting to being told what to do by the teacher.

"alright students all you can tell you are all in groups the first group will be going with doctor curtis conners to the science section of the university" Mr.bagley explained and the first group of students which blake and gwen where part of and they walked away waving bye to peter and harry who waved back.

**Science Labs Front Enterance**

"Hello students we are honored to be having you today as you probably know I am Doctor Curtis Conners and this is my wife Doctor Martha Conners and we are happy to have such great young minds here with us today" to said.

"And before we go inside we have some rules no touching anything and no horse playing we can afford any aciddents" explained martha. " other than that we are going to try and have fun and let the tour begin".

**Hallway**

as the students were walking down the all blake noticed that gwen was freaking "uh gwen are you okay" he asked her with a raised brow. and she snapped her head his direction. "are you serious do you know who that is" she asked him witj wide eyes. "well yeah doctor conners he just said his name a long time again" he said and she playfully punched his shoulder "don't be a smart ass...i mean he's not just a doctor he also served in the war as a medic that's how he lost his arm" she explained to him whispering the last part.

"so what makes you like him so much" he asked his blonde best friend "well i guess its his determination even tho he lost his arm he still never gave up on being a famous scientist i really admaire that about him" she said with a smile which made blake smile. "you really like this guy huh" he asked and she nodded as they continued to walk with the group".

**Professor Warrens Lab**

"And here we have Professor Miles Warren lab" she tells the student as they entered the lab. "and remember no touching please" she reminds the students as they walked around and looking at stuff and no one noticed the red and blue spider on the ceiling.

"woah this is cool looking" he said looking at test tubes on the table. "uh we have test tubes at our school blake you know that right" she said to him. "pfff yeah duh gwen i knew that hehe" he said and laughed nervously. "Mmm whatever you say parker" she says she looks over at another table and saw a empty box but the box had spider webs in it. "Mm what was in here" he questions.

"ah that was one of professor warren's old spider cages" a familliar voice said both blake and gwen turned to see doctor conners and gwen flet like she was going to faint. _'ON MY GOD ITS DOCTOR CONNERS OKAY GWEN DON'T FREAK OUT' _ she thought loudly as she couldn't form words.

"uh excuse my weird friend doctor conners she's a big fan of your" blake explains making doctor conners smile. "well its an honor to meet you gwen" he said holding out his hand and when gwen was still starting in shock so blake nugged her arm knocking her out of her trance. "huh okay...yes the honor is all mines doctor conners not a lot of people respect your work but i find it fasanating" she said quickly shaking his hand.

"why thank you gwen i really appreciate that...but to answer your question professor warren...was working on something called the genetic project..from what i've seen he managed to enhance a normal spider's DNA and capabilities making them faster stronger probably even smarter than any other spider in the whole entire world" he explains to the two young teenagers..gwen was totally invested in what doctor conners are saying while blake was well board and unintrested.

"woah thats so freaking cool isn't blake" she said exciting looking at her friend who had board and confuse look on his face. "yeah really exciting" he said saracastially making gwen glare at him and doctor conners laugh. "i see this kind of thing isn't made for everyone".

"but wait doctor conners why is professor warren doing this...genetically altering spiders i mean" she asked intrigued.

"well from what he told me when all his testing is complete he wants to take the next step will be human testing" he explained.

"wait wouldn't that be dangerous" asked blake and curt nodded.

"yes which is why he's testing this on spiders...i'm assuming when the altered DNA merges with human the human boy be stronger faster and smarter than nomanl much like the spider's themselfs" he explains to the young teens.

"alright everyone time to move on with the tour" called out martha as the students began to leave the lab and curt looks at gwen and blake. "well kids it was nice talking to you two" he said walking away to catch up with his wife.

"well their you go gwen you met your hero and you froze up" he said chuckling and both gwen and blake didn't noticed the spider lowering itself on blake's soulder.

"ugh shut up and come on before we get left behide" she said as the two walked out of the lab".

**Hallway**

"oh my god met doctor curt conners and i totally froze up i can't believe it" she said putting her face in her hand. "oh don't worry about gwen you didn't look like a total werido as least you didn't talk about captian amarica's" he was cut off by her punching his shoulder "don't freaking say it parker" she told him glaring at him.

"oh come on gwen i was just-OW" blake yelles out in pain grabbing the back of his neck. "blake oh my god are you okay" she asked in concern quickly going by his side. "y-yeah i-i'm fine i-i-i'll be f" he didn't get to finish as he sudden lost consciousness and everything went black.

**Hey everyone markaibundley here and WOW blake got bitten by the spider I really tried to explain why miles warren created the spiders in the first place.**

**And also a lot more characters have been introduced into the story and i put sally and gloria and also tiny cause they are very rarely in spidey stories.**

**Norman Osborn was introduced and comes to find out that he fired miles warren from oscorp.**

**And i want to explain gwen's character for a second gwen's a mix between earth 616 where she's very smart and cable and earth 1610 where she's basically a goth badass but she also has a werid fetish for the famous captian amarica.**

**I also want to explain the parings there basically isn't any i don't like parings because sometime down the line it might end up changing but if you pay attention you could see a little blake x gwen in this chapter..BUT if i did make a paring it out be**

**blake x gwen**

**peter x MJ**

**harry x liz**

**or gwen x blake x felicia**

**but like i said i don't like parings so the dating in this story is going to be all over the place.**

**but thats all i have to say ill see you all next chapter.**


	3. Episode 2 The Change

**here's another chapter of the extrodinary spider-man and feel free to comment and leave a review at the end of the chapter but no flaming or negative comments.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING DOES TO IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**NYC Health hospital Blake's room**

"is he going to be okay" someone said as blake started to wake up. "hey look he's waking up" another voice said and blake's vision started to steady and he looked around and saw his mom dad and he also noticed that he was in a hospital bed.

"what the heck happended" he asked sitting up" he asked sitting up. "oh no sweetie don't get up" his mom said as she quickly walked over to his side and lays him bad down. "how you feeling kiddo" ben asked his son who shrugged.

"i actually feel good almost as if nohting happen really" he tells his father but he saw the look on his mother's face. "mom i'm fine i feel fine i promise" he tells her and she shook her head. "I was so worried when they called me and said you fainted" she said in concern. _'I passed out'_ he thought to himself and then he remembered the pain he felt in the back of his neck and he reached behind his head and he felt a small bump on the back of his neck.

"huh weird" he mumbles and he looks around and noitced that peter wasn't in the room. "where is peter?" he asked his adopted parents. "he went to go get gwen she called telling him that you came to this hospital" his dad explains and son nodded understanding. "you had that poor girl worried" his mother says.

"yeah i know she's probably going to kill me" he mumbles under his breath as there was a knock on the door. "come in" said may and in walked in peter and a very concerned looking gwen.

'hey guys" blake says giving them both a warm smile and to his suprise gwen ran over to him and wrapped her arms around blake "i'm glad your okay" she whispered making blake blush.

gwen broke the hug and she had a smile on her face. "soooo...harry didn't come with you guys" he asked and gwen shook her head. "no after what happened everyone was sent home and limo picked up harry so he couldn't come" gwen explained to blake who nodded and a female doctor walked in smiling at eveyone.

"hello blake im doctor sheena claire i'm glad your finally awake how are you feeling" she asked the young teen. "i'm feeling really well to be honest" he told the doctor who nodded and smiled and looked at ben and may.

"we ran to test of his blood but with some trouble he has some tough skin but anyways everything with him is fine and i'll have you fill out some paper work and you'll be ready to go" she told the two adults nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.

"sooo blake are you sure your okay" peter asked his brother in concern. "guys stop worrying im okay...i'm not dead or anything as you can see" he said trying to calm their nerves "you can never be to sure that bump on your neck says other wise" she said and like before blake touched the small bump on his neck. "well if i start to feel weird i'll let you guys know okay" she said and the two nodded. "well we'll let you rest for a little until we leave" peter told him and blake looked at gwen he could tell that she was still worried and he held out his arms much to gwen's suprise.

gwen walked up to him and gave blake s hug. "i'm fine" he whispered to her making her blush and they broke the hug and both peter and gwen left the room and blake took a deep breath and layed down and closed his eyes.

**Osborn Penthouse Hallway**

harry osborn arrived at his home shortly after what happened at ESU and he was walking down the hall thinking to himself.

_'i hope blake alright...but from what gwen and pete told me he's gonna be fine at least that's good' _he thought but he was knocked out of his thoughts by a voice. "harry what are you doing home so early i thought you had a field trip" he father asked as he walked out of his office and harry rolled his eyes.

_'of course he doesn't know what happened always so caught up in his office all day' _he thought as his father walked up to him giving him a confused look.

"well dad there was a accident so they sent everyone home early" he explains to his father who nodded. "must have been quite the accident that they had to send everyone home" his father said. "yeah my friend blake was sent to the hospital" he tell his father. "i see well i wish him a full recovery so anyway did you do what i asked you to do son" he asked his son.

"uh well you see dad i never got the chance to see anything before eveyone got sent home" he tells his father and harry could tell by the frown on his father's face he was disappointed and norman didn't say anything he just turned and walked away from harry.

"as usual a failure" norman says under his breath but harry still heard and he balled his hands into fist and glares at his father as he walked back into his office.

"love you too dad" he mumbles walking into his room and slams the door.

**Parker Household**

blake was laying on his top bunk in looking at the ceiling.

"ugh i feel funny" he said to himself as he got out of bed and walked over to a mirror and he noticed that his arm was bulky. "the hell" he whispered as he took off the shirt he was wearing and when he looked in the mirror he was compeletly shocked.

"holy crap" he said in shock as he saw that he was competetly buff and had abs for days. "when the hell did i get these" he says to himself and he flexed his musucles and blake just smiles to himself. "alright i'm buff and i'm not complaining" he says and still flexing but then out of instinct his hand flew to his left and he grabbed something out of mid air and he looked at his hand was shocked by the fly in his hand.

_'how in the hell did I'_ he thought as he let the fly guy go and he started to freak out. "okay being buff is one thing but catching flies is a whole other thing" he said putting his shirt back on and walked over to his closet and grabs the door knob and rips it off the door. "ohhh that can't be good" he looks around and sees peter's gym shoes in the corner.

"sorry pete imma borrow these" the young teen says as he slips peter's shoes on and walks over to the door and uses his fingers to open the door with his ends of his fingers carefully not trying to rip another door knob off.

**Down stairs**

blake ran down stairs and ran past his mom. "hey were are you going young man" his mom asked with narrow eyes. "uh i need some freah air i'll be back soon" he said and before may could say anything blake already ran out the door and may sighed. "that boy" she mumbles. "now may let the boy go out and get some air" said ben as he was read the paper and peter nodded in agreement looking up from doing his homework.

"i agree with uncle ben aunt may blake's been through a lot" peter tell his aunt oh sighed again_. 'i still worry about him'_.

**New York Streets sidewalk**

Blake was walking down the streets of new york as he was walking down the side walk he was looking at his hands. _'what the hell is going on with me'_ he thought and blake was so could up in his thoughts he didn't notice that he walked in the street but then blake started to vet a buzzing in the back of his head.

"what the...WOAH" he yells out as he sees a car coming straight for him and out of instinct blake jump out of the way of the car.

blake opens his eyes and saw that he was no longer in the street but when he looked around and reallized where he was he started to panic he was sticking to the side of a BUILDING.

"what the hell is happening right now" he said out loud and he looked down and sees that he was a couple of feet off the ground and then he looks up and takes a deep breath. "why not" he says to no one but himself as he reach his hand forward and it stuck to the building and he moved his other arm and he moved his legs as well and he began to climb up the building.

a woman and her son were walking on the sidewalk and the little boy saw a figure climbing up a building and he taps his mom's leg. "mom mom loom up there a man is climbing that building" he told his mother and she sighed and shakes her head. "that's it no more comic books young man" she says grabbing his hand and walked down the street.

**Top Of The Building**

blake reached the top of the building and he looked over the edge of the building and saw that he was high us and he quickly backed up. "okay i'm higher than i thought" he said as he looked at the buidling across from him and then looked over himself. "wait i got bit by a spider and doctor conners said it was geneticly altered meaning that the spider's DNA merged with my DNA geneticly altering my DNA" he said to myself. "oh my god i've been hanging out with gwen to much" he mumbles.

"alright what do i have to lose...probably my life" he says and he backs up and takes a deep breath. "here goes nothing" then blake begins to run full force and when he reaches the end of the building he jumps into the air leaps over the gap and he lands on the other side of the building but he trips over his feet and fall on his face and he groans in pain.

"ugh okay gonna work on those landings" he groans at he gets up and dusted himself off and he looks out seeing that he was on the other building. "so i have freaking super powers...THAT'S SO AWESOME" he yells out.

**Miles Warren's Apartment**

miles warren was sitting in his extra room his homemade lab was and he looking at some important files and he looks over at his tank of spider's and his eyes widen when he noticed one was missing.

"no no no no...where is arachnid 52.." he says angrly and he picks up his phone and calls doctor conners.

**doc conners phone-hello**

**warren phone-yes doctor conners this is miles warren i'm just calling to ask**

**doc conners phone-oh i'm sorry professor warren i'm very busy a student was hurt todah during the tour**

**warren phone-oh that's terrible...who was the student and do you know what caused the injury**

**doc conners phone-his name is blake parker and from what i saw and was told he was bitten by something**

the moment he said bitten warren's eyes narrowed

**warren phone-oh i see i just hope the boy is okay**

**doc conners phone-he's okay his parents reached out and let me know that blake made a full recovery**

**warren phone-well that's good**

**doc conners phone-yes well i'm sorry miles but i must go i'll see at work tomorrow**

**warren phone-yes goodbye doctor conners**

he then hangs up the phone and he slams his phone on the table. "DAMN IT" he yells out in anger. "i'll have to figure out more about this blake parker".

**Parker HouseHold**

blake ran into the house blake instanly ran into the livingroom and grabbed peter. "hey blake what's. "no time to talk come with me now" he says cutting him off and pulling him upstairs.

**Peter and Blake's room**

blake shoves peter into their room and he closes the door behind him and lock their door.

"blake what the heck" peter says angrly and blake walks up to peter and puts his hands on both of his shoulders.

"pete what i am about to tell you is going to make a sound crazy" he says. "i'm scared" he respondes. "yeah you should be".

"alright just listen...you remember when i passed out or fainted at the hospital" he asked him and peter nods. "okay good so i think i was bitten by a genetically altered spider...so since that bite i've been changing see" he says taking off his shirt.

"uh what am i looking at exactly" he asked confused. "pete look at me i've never in my entire life been this buff ever and not only this" he gesturs to his body.

"has changed my freaking reflexes are crazy...pete i caught a FLY in midair without even looking...i do look like freaking Mr.miyagi to you...oh and that's not even the crazy part i was walking down the street and not paying attention and also got hit by a car" he says and peter's eyes widen. "what on my god are you okay" he asks and blake nods. "yeah yeah i'm fine...but get this pete i jumped out of the way and i landed on the side of the buidling and started climbing it like a god damn spider peter and then i top a HUGE gap and i landed on the other side even tho i landed on my face but that's besides the point"

he says and peter was staring at him in disbelief.

"blake if your doing drugs you can tell me" says peter to his brother. "wait what no pete i really do have spider powers...here i'll show you so don't freak out".

"blake look you don't have spider pow" he didn't finsh his sentance when he sees his brother leap onto the ceiling and sticking to it ans peter stares at blake in nothing but complete shock.

"crazy right" he says still on the ceiliing and peter only nodded.

_'my life just got a whole lot more compilacted'_

**there you go blake has spider powers now and from what you've seen he used his sticky powers and his spider sense buzzing and his strength.**

**and don't worry peter is still a important character in this story.**

**From what you saw harry and norman's father son relationship isn't the best in the world.**

**miles warren arachind 52 is dead from when blake smashed him when it bit him and so warren will keep a closer eye on blake.**

**but that's it for this chapter i'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possable and feel free to leave a commet or a review but no bad or negative comments.**

**see you guys next chapter.**


	4. Episode 3 Payback

**Hey guess welcome to another chapter i really don't have anything to say so without any further a do let's get to the chapter.**

**DISCLAMIER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING GOES TO IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Midtown High hallway**

Its the very next day and both blake and peter where walking the halls of their school.

"blake what are you going to do with these powers if you don't mind me asking" asked his brother and blake looked at peter and smirked. "well i'm glad you asked pete...let's just say i'm gonna get a little pay back" he said and they both heard loud bang and they both looked forward to see brian aka tiny pinning a blonde haired kid to the lockers.

"look tiny i just want to have a normal day i don't want any trouble" said the blonde kid and tiny only laughed in his face. "well to bad weirdo now give me your money for your face gets caved into" he threated putting his fist in the kids face and blake glares at tiny.

"pete hold this" he said handing peter his backpack and before he could walk over peter grabbed his arm. "hey man are you sure that's a good idea" he asked in concern and blake chuckled. "i got this pete someone needs to stand up for the little guys ya know" he told peter who nodded and let him go and blake walked over to tiny and the blonde kid.

"hey tiny why don't you pick on someone your own size" blake yells out getting tiny's attention and he laughs and lets go of the the blonde kid and walked up to blake getting in his face and students started to gather.

"oh shit parker is standing up to tiny" a student says. "well it was nice knowing him" another student says watching very closely.

"you must have grown a par parker" he said cracking his knuckles and blake only smirked. "yeah i have i can't say the same about you tho" he said and the hallways where filled with ohhhh's and tiny glare's at blake. "your DEAD" he yells out swinging at blake but blake easliy dodged the punch. "what the" he then goes for another punch but like before blake easily the swing. "geez tiny I thought I was a easy target to hit i guess not" blake mocked with a smug look on his face.

"just hold still you freak" he says in anger as he swung his right fist but blake dodged to the right then tiny tries to swing to the left but blake dodged to the right and blake ducks under a swing from tiny.

"oh come on tiny i'm not even trying" blake mocked once again and tiny growls at blake and he tries again to swing a fost at blake but this time blake caught tiny's arm. "what the hel" he was cut off when blake delivered a punch to his chest sending tiny flying down the hall and landing on his back and lands into in front of a now present flash and his friends

"the hell" he says looking at tiny on the gound then looks up at blake had the biggest smirk on his face.

"did you do this parker" he asked glaring at blake who shrugged. "oh i don't know maybe you should come and find out" he said in a challenging voice suprising flash and his friends. "woah never would have thought parker would say that" said randy robertson said putting his arm around his girlfriend sally's shoulders.

"well imma shut him up come on kong" says flash throwing his bag down and running at blake with kong right behind him.

"bring it" blake says as flash run up to him and blake was quick and went down and sweeped flashes leg making him fall on his face and he turns to see kong about to swing at him but blake was quick and ducked under the swing and blake kicked kong in the back knocking him to the ground and blake smirked and was about to walk away but then he got the buzzing feeling in the back of his head and he quickly turns and catches flash's fist in his hand and blake underestimated his own strength and then there was a crunch and everyone's eyes in the hall's eye's widen in horror including blake's.

"AAHHHHHH Y-YOU BROKE MY FREAKING HAND YOU FREAK" flash yells out in pain. and liz and flash's friends ran over to him. "on my god flash" says liz in shock and horror and kong looks at blake with a mix of fear and shock. "geez parker you really are a freak" he says going to flash's side.

"I-I didn't mean to" he says and he looks around him and sees students looking at him with mixed looks and then blake feels a hand on his shoulder. "Mr.parker my office now".

**Principal's office**

"So Mr.Parker your son will be suspended for ten days and as for Mr.thomson's family they will not be pressing charges" explained the principal to ben parker who nodded and he side glases at his son who kept his head down.

"well thank you for calling me Principal Aron" he says getting up and shaking Principal aron's hand. "no problem and blake i hope when you come back you'll be well behaved" he says.

"i will sir" he mumbles and gets up and leaves the office along with ben.

**Hallway**

"you are lucky the thomson's aren't pressing charges" ben says making blake stop in his tracks and glares at his dad.

"oh yeah because when flash and his idiotic friend's bully people its all sunshine and ranbows but when i finally stand up and for myself its the end of the world" he says and ben only sighs. "we'll talk about this when we get home son" he says and walked away and blake was following behind until a voice called out to him.

"hey blake" and blake turned to see the same blonde haired kid that tiny was bullying earlier.

"oh hey man what's up"

"nothing really i just wanted to tell you thank you for sticking up to tiny for me i really appricate it" said the blonde kid with a smile. "i was nothing uhhh..i never actually caught your name".

"oh right the names clayton...clayton cole" he said holding out his hand and blake shook it. "well its nice to meet you cole but hey i gotta go see you when i get back" he told clayton and blake waved goodbye and left.

**Parker HouseHold Dinning room**

blake was sitting in a chair in the dinning room listening to his mother ramable angerly.

"I can not believe you would get into a school fight and then you broke a young man's hand what do you have to say for yourself young man"

she says glaring at her son who was looking at anything but his mom and he looked to the side and he noticed a pile of mail on the table and he sees multiple letter's of mail on the table all saying over do bills.

"BLAKE" his mother yells getting blake's attention. "I said what do you have to say for yourself".

"nothing you know why nothing...because all mines and peter and even harry's life those guys have been bullying messing with us treating us like were freaks outsiders...they can punch kick and beat the crap out of anyone they want...but as soon as someone like me stands up for myself its wrong its bad...sometimes i feel like people are against me...all i do is try to help and what do i get suspended and now im being lectured for standing up for someone who couldn't sand up for themselevs" he says in rage suprising both may and ben cause they never seen blake this upset before.

"may why don't you go in the living room for a while I talk to him" ben says rubbing his wife's back and may nod and walks into the living room and ben sits beside blake and ben could tell that blake was ashamed for rasing his voice at his mother.

"dad I really sorry that I"

"its fine son...you were just a little upset he said cutting blake off. "look son i'm not saying what you did was wrong you stood up for someone that's a good thing...but there is a good and bad way for standing up for your self and others".

"but dad its not far hey always make fun of people and bully others shouldn't they get what they deserved right?" he questions.

"well kiddo sometimes in life there will come a time where you have to fight for yourself and then you must fight for others...but its how you go about doing it...let me ask you this you stood up for that clayton boy right".

"yeah"

"okay that's good but what about that flash and kong boy" he asked

"what about them"

"well where they bullying anyone or did you instigate them to come and fight you" he asked and blake thought about it and puts his face into his hands.

_'he's right I was just going to stand up for clayton but then i saw flash and couldn't help myself and i went to far'_ he thought as ben puts his hand on his shoulder and gives him a small smile.

"look son i not mad that you stood uo for someone i'm dissapointed that you instigated a fight where didn't need to be...but i just want to tell you this in life you have to walk away from things when someone is messing with you"

"but then doesn't that make me a coward" he asked and ben shoom his head

"no it make you a better and bigger man that i and your mom knows you are

he says and blake nods understanding and gave his dad a smile. "yeah i understand dad".

"no problem kiddo now...you know your grounded righ?" he asked his son who nodded. "yeah i kinda figured i would be".

"well until you go back to school no video games and you have to be in the house by eight understand".

"yes sir"

"good and son one more thing"

"what is it dad"

"I just wanted to let you know that these are the years when a boy changes into the man he's going to become for the rest of his life just because you can take those bullies down doesn't give you the right to remember son with great power there must also come great responaibilty"

he says to his son and blake thought hard about what his father was saying and he looked at him gave him a smile. "i'll keep that in mind dad thanks"

"alright then kiddo head up l stairs"

**Peter and Blake's room**

Blake walked into his and peter's room and peter instandly walked up to his brother in concern.

"blake are you okay gwen and harry have beem calling me asking you are you alright"

"don't need to worry pete i'm fine just grounded is all and i'll call gwen and harry later but right now I have to deal with something important" he told peter as he walked over to his desk looking for something.

"uh okay what's the problem" he asked his brother who is still looking for something.

"alright the problem is that ben and may we behind on bills" he says and peter was suprised by this.

"w-what but how they always tell us the bills are fine and not to worry"

"yeah that's what they say..but they wouldn't want us to worry about anything and i think the only reason they didn't see me seeing the bill is cause they where to busy leciuring me" he explained to peter as he took out a poster and showed it to peter and was confused.

"this is how we stop the money problem" he said pointing at the wrestling poster.

"how is a wrestling poster gonna give us money to help aunt may and uncle ben" he asked.

"uh hello look at the bottom" he says and peter looks down at the bottom of the poster and his eyes widen. "woah ten thousand dollars"

"yup that's way more than enough i think"

"well how are you exactly gonna go about this" he questions his brother. "pete i sign up and i go beat the guy then i get the money simple"

"I guess your right...but won't you need a costume or something and how are you gonna get out of the house and your grounded?".

"Mmm well i can make a costume remember when may made me go to that sowing classes that i'm not proud of...as for getting out of the house...wait aren't we suppose to be going over harry's for study group?" he asked peter.

"yeah we where suppose to go next week on friday...when's the wrestling match"

"what a coincidence its on friday what are the odds" peter says to blake who nodded

"alright then pete here's the plan since i can't really leave the house you'll have to go to the arena ans sign me up while I stay here and make the costume...pete how about we become partners" he says to his brother who raised his brow.

"partners?" he questions

"yeah partners why not we are brothers after all and your the only one i have these powers and i wouldn't feel right leaving my brother out of this...so what do you say bro partners" he hold out his hand and peter smiles and takes and shakes his hand.

"partners".

**And that's It for this chapter.**

**So blake beat up tiny,flash and kong but ended uo breaking flash's hand.**

**and for those who are confused blake always stood up for himself and others but he always got beat up in the process so now that he has his powers he knows that he can beat them easily.**

**And if you read the Amazing spider-man vol 3 #1 i introducted a new character and future villian.**

**And in my this chapter we got the great power and great responsibility talk between blake and ben which will be important later for reasons.**

**I know gwen and harry were not in this chapter thats because i wanted it to be focused on blake and his mistake.**

**But that's all for now until next time guys.**


	5. Episode 4 Regrets

**Welcome to another chapter my wonderful readers.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING GOES TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**A/N-just a quick note before we start just letting eveyone know.**

**when blake is in costume is will be called spider-man**.

**but if he has his costume on but no mask he will be called blake**.

**but if he has the mask on but no costume he will be called spider-man**.

**with that all being said let's begin**.

**Parker Household Peter and Blake's room**

**Friday 6:15**

Today is the day of the wrestling match and blake and both blake and peter have been getting perpared peter had sighed blake up for his match and blake managed to make his costume.

"alright blake today is the day is your costume ready" he asked his brother from the outside of their room.

"alrtight pete come in and take a look" blake says from inside the room and peter enters their to see blake in his costume.

he had on a red sweater and black sweat pants along with red and black fingerless gloves and red tennis shoes and a red ski mask with white goggles and a small logo black spider logo on the front and back.

"so what do you think pete" he asked standing in a hero pose

"eh i would go with red and blue" he said snd blake gave him a blank look.

"who are you captian amarica...i feel like red and black stand out also makes me feel...superior..in a way" he says and peter roles his eyes.

"anyways i managed to sign you up for tonight your match begins at 11:15 so don't be late or they will knock you off the list" peter explained and blake nodded.

"BLAKE AND PETER YOU HAVE A VISITOR" may yells from down stairs and both peter and blake look at each other. "uh get that off and i'll go see who's down stairs" he tell blake who nods and peter leaves the room to go down stairs.

**Down stairs Living Room**

"aunt may who's" he didn't finish cause he saw who it was.

"hey gwen"

"pete where's blake?" she asked with a raised brow.

"uh he's up stairs changing clothes not that i mind but what are you doing here" he questions his blonde haired friend who he saw slighty blush and looked away from him. "w-well i came to see if blake's okay after what happened at school" she asked and peter would have teased her about her blushing but he could hear the concern in her voice and peter gives her a smile.

"don't worry gwen he's fine" he says sitting beside gwen putting his hand on her shoulder then they heard foot steps coming down the stairs and the two turned to see blake now in regular clothes.

"hey guys whatcha talkin about" he asked and peter looked at a blushing gwen and then looked at blake. "nothing really important..gwen was just stopping by making sure were still going to harry's for study group" he told blake who nodded.

"yeah i'm all for study group i need as much as i can get" he says and he hears gwen giggles. "something funny stacy" he asked in a amused tone.

"well maybe if you paided more attention in class you wouldn't need so much studying" she says and blake smirks.

"says the girl that had a D- in history" that comment made gwen blush and glare at her black haired friend. "hey get off my back parker" she says. "then get off my back stacy" he responds back and the two friends playfully glare at each other with peter sitting akwardly in the middle.

"uhh well back on topic...gwen we'll all meet at harry's place tonight" he tells gwen who nods. "alright well i better get home I almost forgot i need to help my mom..see you guys tonight" she says walking to the door and leaving.

"so what are you gonna say when you don't show up to study group" peter asked his brother. "match shouldn't be that long...but when its over i'll just head to harry's and just tell them that i had to go somewhere" he explains to peter.

"well all we can do now is wait. he says and blake nodded in agreement.

**Parker HouseHold Peter and Blake's room 10:15**

_'alright parker its time...lets get this show on the road_' he thought as he puts his wrestling costume in his backpack and zipped it up and walked down stairs.

**Downstairs by the front door**

Blake reached the bottom of the stairs and sees peter alright with his bag but his was filled with books.

"you ready" he whispered and blake nodded. "ready as i'll ever be bro" he whispered back as they see may and ben walk up to them.

"alright boys you ready" he asked with nephew and son and both boys nodded and may wraps both of them in a tight hug. "be safe boys...ben will be coming to get you at midnight alright.

"yes ma'am" they both say. "alright guys let's get a move on ben says as the three headed to the car.

**Osborn Penhouse Front Enterance**

Ben parked the car in front of the penthouse and he smiles at both boys.

"well here's your stop fellas"

"right thanks for giving us a ride uncle ben" peter thanks his uncle with a smile.

"no problem pete" the older man says with a smile and he looks at blake and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"remember what we talked about kiddo"

"yeah i remember dad...and thanks...for always being there for me...i love you dad" he says smiling at his father who smiled back and they gave each other a hug.

"no problem kiddo...now get in there that studying isn't going to get it self done"

"yes sir" they both say getting out of the car and ben gave them a wave before driving off and once he was out of view peter gave blake a look.

"good luck bro" he said holding up his fist and both boys fisted bumped each other.

"thanks" he said running down the street.

**Wrestling arena sign up counter**

Blake now in his wrestling costume but no mask walked up to the counter where a lady was looking over some papers.

"um excuse me" he lady looked up and looked blake up and down and raised a brow.

"can i help you little man" she asked him

"i uh am on the list at least i should be" she gave blake blank expression which made him nervous.

"name?"

"w-what?"

"what's your name kid" she asked getting impatient.

"o-oh umm the human-spider" he said and the woman snickerd at the name.

"oh here you are well go on in and good luck your gonna need it kid" she says and blake walked inside.

**Osborn Penhouse Living room**

Peter used the elavator to get to the top floor of the penhouse and he walks into the living room to see gwen and harry already sitting down studying.

"hey guys" he says loud enough for them to hear and they both looks at peter but gwen frowns when she noticed that blake was not with him.

"hey peter where's blake?"

"uh he had to go to the store for aunt may but once he's done he'll be here so don't worry" he says going over and sitting on another couch

"oh okay i just hope he doesn't get himself into any trouble" says gwen and peter gives her a smile.

"he'll be fine".

**Wreatling Arena Ring**

Blake stood off to the side and he looked around seeing a lot of people here and he sees an announcer in the middle of the ring with a microphone.

"LADIES AND GENTALMEN WE ARE GETTING INTO THE FORTH MATCH OF TONIGHT" he yells over the microphone and the crowd yells out in cheers.

"NOW FOR OUR CONTENDERS WE HAVE THE HUMAN-SPIDER" yells out and blake puts on his mask as the light shines on him and he walks down the aisle and human-spider seen and heard rants and boos from the crowd.

"what the hell is this"

"i thought is was a wrestling match not a kiddy fight club"

"go back to the curcius you werido"

"oh man this guy is dead"

human-spider ignored all of there comments and got into the ring and the announcer looks at human-spider and shakes his head and looks back out at the crowd.

"AND I WELL COME HUMAN-SPIDER'S OPPONENT...OUR STILL TEN IN A ROW CHAMPION...I GIVE YOU...GRAVEDIGGER" he yells out and human-spider sees a giant bald man he wasn't wearing nothing but pants and boots and he looks at human-spider and laughed.

"what the hell is this...i thought I was fighting a real man not this puny boy" he says laughing and the crowds laughs with him.

"yeah i thought i was fighting a real man too where's your mom at" human-spider shot back to gravedigger who stops laughing and gives human-spider a death glare.

"oh give me ten seconds and you'll be done for" he says to human-spider

"great cause i'll only need five for you" he respones and gravedigger gave him a harder glare and the announcer backed asay from the two.

"remember the rules if you knock your oppenent you win the match or if you hold your oppenent down for five seconds you win but without furter let the match begin" he says and then a bell goes off.

and once the bell was heard gravedigger ran at human-spider but human-spider flips over dravedigger and he thrust both of his legs back and kicks gravedigger of the head making gravedigger fall on his face but gravedigger quickly gets up and turns and he sees no one.

"where the fuc...WHHAAA" he was cut off by being picked up by human-spider.

"h-hey put me down"

"whatever you say buddy" he says smirking under his mask and he throws gravedigger out of the ring and the crowd went silent in complete shock and the announcer walks up to human-spider and raises his arm.

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH GOES TO HUMAN-SPIDER" he yells out and to the human-spider's suprise the crowd cheered for him for him and he smiles under his mask. _'i could get use to this' _he thought.

**Managers Office**

blake now with his mask off was standing in front of the manger of the arena while he was sitting behind his desk counting some money.

"you did good out there kid i'm suprised you won if i'm being honest" he says as he layed down three hundred dollars making blake frown.

"uh I thought I was suppose to get ten thousand" he says angrily and the manager only shrugged.

"sorry kid but that's all your gonna get"

"that's bullshit man i totally deserve ten thousand i beat your ten in a row champ that deserves more than three hundred bucks man" he says slamming his hand on the table and the manager smirks at him.

"sorry kid things change and to be honest it doesn't seem like my problem...so take that money for I can keep it for myself you pick" he says keeping the smirk on his face and blake grabs the money and walks out of the office.

**Hallway**

Blake was walking down the hall and he sees a guy he looked like he was in his mid 30's and he was dressed in all black and be had black glasses on was bald and blake noticed that he had a star tattoo on his neck they walked by each other and the man gave blake a side glance but kept walking.

_'geez what's his problem' _he thought as he reach the elevator but then he heard shouting.

"HEY STOP THAT GUY" blake turns to see the bald man running with a gun and a bag of money.

"kid stop him"

he tells blake but blake only stepped to the side letting the man past and the man ran into the elevator and he looked at blake and gave him a nod.

"thanks kid" he says at the elevator closes and the manager caught up and glares at blake and grabs the front of his shirt. "great job you little brat you let him get away" he says angrly and blake gives him a blank look and grabbed his wrist and squeezes it making the man cry out in pain.

"ugh let go" he says in pain and blake picked him up with one arm and glares at him. "sorry but that guy stealing your money isn't really my problem" he says as he throws the manager to the ground. "call a cop or something" he says walking into the elevator.

**Outside Arena city streets**

Blake was walking down the streets not with the best look on his face.

_'such bullshit man i went though all that just to get three hundred dollars and i don't even feel bad that he got robbed' _he thought as he took out his phone and called peter.

**peter phone-hey man so did you get the money**

**blake phone-yeah I got money just not the money that we thought we where gotta get**

**peter phone-what do you mean**

**blake phone-the manager cheated me I only got three hundred**

**peter phone-WHAT are you serious that so unfair**

**blake phone-yeah tell me about it...but hey imma heas home just...just tell gwen and harry i wasn't feeling good or something**

**peter phone-you sure gwen seemed worried when you didn't show up**

**blake phone-yeah i'll make it up to her tomorrow...i'll talk to you when you get home pete**

**peter-alright bro just be careful getting home**

**blake phone-I will...bye pete**

he then hangs up the phone ane continues to walks home.

**Foreat Hills Queens**

blake was close to home when he heard police cars speeding by. _'the heck is going on' _he thought at he noticed that they where going in the same derection as his house. _'it can't be' _he thought as he ran in the same derection at the cops.

**Parker HouseHold**

Blake made it home and he saw red and blue lights and police officers all around his house and a ambulance.

"no" he whispered and tired to run to his house but was stopped by a cop.

"sorry young man you can't go inside there's been a crime sence" he says holding blake back.

"I live here my mom and dad are inside" he says and the officer gave blake sadden eyes.

"well i'm sorry to say this son" he says in a grimly voice and blake looks at the officer with fear in his eyes.

"sorry for what"

"your father has been shot...he...he's dead

\--

**So yes ben parker is gone it's sad but it needed to happen for reasons.**

**And i guess you see why this chapter is called regrets**

**not much to say about this chapter just know blake is gonna get his revenge but if you know spider-man well enough you know what's gonna happen next.**

**until next time my wonderful readers**


	6. Episode 5 Revenge and Realization

**Hey guys Just wanted to let you know that this chapter most likey won't be as long as the others**

**DISCLAMIER:I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING GOES TO IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

**Parker Household**

Blake was sitting on the stairs hugging his legs as tears stream down his cheek and he heard the cops calling to may and peter who got home around a hour ago.

"can you identify the man at all Mrs.parker" the officer asked may who was trying to stop crying but couldn't stop the tears and peter puts his arms around her shoulders.

"n-no i'm so s-sorry he was...wearing a black mask and he sounded...like a older man" she says as tears started come down her face and on the stairs blake cluncked his fist as another officer runs into the house.

"hey we found the guy he crashed his vehicle not to far from here he's in a abandoned building" he says and blake overhears this.

"alright call out all units tell them to surround that building and be on guard he's armed and dangerous" he says amd the other officer nodded.

'_my dad...murdered...i can't do anything...but i know someone who can'_.

**Building tops**

human-spider was parkouring and leaping from rooftop to rooftop following the police.

_'your gonna pay you bastard imma make sure of it'_ he thought as he jumped over a building gap and landing on the other side seeing cops around the building and human-spider eyes narrows under his goggles.

_'your mine'._

**Inside The Abandoned Building**

the man was on the top floor of the building and he was looking out the window seeing cops everywhere. _'damn it fucking cops'_ he thought at he backed away from the window and he didn't see the red and black figure on the celiling.

"so your the one that murdered that man" said a voice and the man quickly turns and points his gun into the darkness.

"who the hell is there" he asked pointing his gun around

"the person who's gonna end you" says the voice and the man began to shake in fear not seeing anything then he heard a thud behind him and he quickly turns only to he picked up and thrown to a wall and he tried to get up but only to be kicked in the stomach.

"h-hey take it" he was cut off being picked up and throws him to the ground and human-spider picks him up and pins him to the wall.

"come on man give me a chance" he says in fear.

"give you a chance...GIVE YOU A CHANCE...DID YOU GIVE THAT MAN A CHNACE WHEN YOU SHOT HIM IN COLD BLOOD" he yells at him and slams his back against the wall. "l-look just tell me what you want".

"what i want? what i want is to hear you scream before i kill you...and before i do i want to see your face" he says taking off his mask and when blake saw who it was his whole world stopped.

_'no no that face it can't be' _he thought in horror as he let the man go and he fell to the ground. "it can't be you...it can't be" he kept saying to himself trying to deny it but then something on the man's boy got human-spider's attention.

_'the star tattoo...it is him...the man i could have stopped back at the wrestling arena...it's...it's my fault dad's dead'._he thought but then that buzzing feeling in his head again he sees the man pull out a knife and tries to stab him but human-spider caught his wrist and twisted his making him drop the knife and he kicked the man in the chest making him stummbled back and he tripped over his own feet and he feel out the window falling to his death and blake ran over to the window to see the man's deadbody laying on the ground lifeless and police lights shined up to the window where the human-spider was standing

"THIS IS THE NYPD DON'T MOVE WE HAVE THE WHOLE PLACE SURROUNDED" a cop yells over a microphone and human-spider hears people coming up the stairs and he quickly jumped out another window and landing on another building and leaped from building to building and dissappeared into the night

**Parker HouseHold**

blake back in normal clothes and was crawling on the side of his house and he looks though his window seeing no one inside so he opens the window and crawls though the window and once inside he closes the window then he hears the door open and he turns to see peter looking at him and blake could tell by his red eyes he was crying.

"hey"

"hey man" was all the two brothers said to each other and then there was slience for a while until peter spoke up.

"were where you" he asked and blake looked away from peter.

"I went to go find the guy that killed ben" he says and peter's eyes widen. "what di-did you ya know...kill him" he asked blake who went and sat on peter's bottom bunk bed "not really he tried to...stab me but i grabbed his arm and kicked him...but i didn't mean for him fall out the window...pete i have something to tell you" he says and peter sat beside his brother

"what is it"

"its...its my fault ben's dead" he says and peter gives him a shocked look.

"how is it your fault blake?" he asked and blake takes a deep breath

"the man...the man that shot ben...was the same man i let go at the arena pete...it's my fault ben's dead...i'm...I'm so sorry peter...i know that you two where super close...and if you hate me and don't want to be brother's and want to have nothing to do with me anymore" he says and peter didn't say anything for a while.

"it's not your fault blake" peter whispered and him saying that made blake suprised

"what the hell are you walking about peter" he says angrily as he stood up

"I could have stopped the guy that killed but i didn't i let him run right past me without a second thought...I...I...I could have"

"did you know that he was gonna come here and kill uncle ben...did you know that" he asked and blake shook his head

"then i see it as not your fault if you didn't know he was gonna come here and kill uncle ben blake i promise its not your fault" he says with a small smile as he pulled his brother in for hug.

"its not your fault" he says and he hears blake breaking down crying and peter had tears in his eyea as well but he tried to.hold it together

"wherw gonna get though this together you me and may bro" he says breaking the hug and blake nodded.

"yeah your right thanks pete" he says as they both sat down on peter's bed

"so what now?" he asked blake who he noticed was deep in thought

_Flashback_

"with great power there must also come great responsibility"

_End of flashback_

'_I didn't really understand what you meant dad now i do'_ he thought as he sat up from peter's bed and walked over to his bag and takes out his costume mask and looks at it.

"pete I know what i'm gonna do now" he tells his brother who was looking at him with a raised brow.

"and what is that"

"i'm gonna be a hero" he tells a shocked peter.

"what a hero?"

"yeah...i couldn't save dad...but i'm not gonna let anyone else die..i promise that...i'll be the hero this city didn't ask for"

"you don't have to do that blake"

"i know but...i know it's probably what ben would have wanted..i promise to do the right thing no matter what" he said gripping the mask.

"well if your really doing this blake i'm with you brother till the end" he says putting his hand on his shoulder and blake smile at him.

"thanks...pete I really appreciate it"

"well if your going to do this hero thing what are you going to call yourself" peter asked blake who was thinking about it.

_'can't keep calling myself the human spider' _he thought as he looked at the mask in his hands and he gave a small smirk.

"I'll call myself Spider-man"

\--

**And so basically ends Blake's origin story**


	7. Episode 6 Vigilante

**Welcome to another chapter my wonderful readers and true believers to another spidey chapter or episode.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING GOES TO IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Alley 10:16 PM**

A woman was thrown against a wall by a thug and she started to crying and the three thugs only laugh at her.

"oh come on sweetheart we aren't going to hurt you...much...whats in her bag" he asked another thug who pulled out a couple of dollars and come credit cards.

"she doesn't have much man" he says putting the credit cards and money in his pocket

"that's fine we can just take her with us and...play with her" says the third thug and the woman looks at them with fear.

"n-no please i have a daughter" she whisperes hugging her legs and shaking in fear and the three thugs surrounded her about to grab her but then a figure in red and black dropped to the ground and the three thugs turned to see a person in a red and black costume(**he still has the homemade wreatling costume)**

"who the hell are you" he says trying to hold back his laughter

"your father your mom just didn't tell you" spider-man says smirking under his mask and the thugs glares at him and pulls out a switch blade.

"your dead man" he says running at spider-man who dodged to the side grabbing his arm and flips the thug over his shoulder and making him hit against the wall and the other two thug run at spider-man and he jumps and does a split kicked the two thugs in the face knocking them out and he turned to the scared woman and he walks up to her and holding out his hand.

"you alright ma'am" he asks and the woman looks at spider-man and screams in fear.

"g-get away you werido" she says backing away from him. "no no i was helping you" he tries to say to her but she only shook head and kept backing away and spiderman sighed and walked over to one of the thugs and takes out the woman's credit cards and money and he was holding out his hand so she can take it.

"here" he says and she looks at him and hesitantly takes it and spider-man was about to run off until the woman stopped him.

"wait"

"yes"

"who are you"

"...spider-man" was all he said before he leaped onto the wall and crawls up the building walk suprising the woman.

_'spider-man huh'_

_._**The Next Day Old Wherehouse**

both peter and blake where standing in a old and abandoned wherehouse and blake gave peter a weird look.

"uh pete why are we at a old wherehouse your not here to kill me or anything are you" he asked playfully and peter shook his head. "no...i invented something for you to get around better" he says and blake instandly shook his head.

"oh no..no no no I am not using any of your inventions cause i'll be honest pete they never go well lets not forget the baseball accident with may" he says and peter galres at him. "hey it work...half way sorta...but any way here" he reaches into his backpack and took out two metal looking bracelets and handed them to blake.

"uh what are they" he asked with a raised brow

"they're devices that will allow you to swing from building to building and web up bad guys and stuff" he explains

"so where's the webbing?"

"right here" he takes out a little square cartridge. "with these...i call them web cartriges they will hold up to over two hundred gallons of webbing and the webbing themseleves are as strong or even stronger" he explains to his brother who nods understandly. "how long did it take you to do this".

"weeelllll"

_Flashback Two weeks ago Parker HouseHold Basement_

peter was in the basement of his house testing out the web shooters and the webbing.

"alright test number 1

he says putting the trigger on the web shooter but the webbing only sprayed all over his face

Three Minutes later

"Alright test number 2

peter then pushes the trigger on the web shooter the it only shocks his. "ow mother hubber"

One Hour Later

_'come on parker your smart you got this'_

he thought as he had the web shooter around his wrist.

"test number 10 and please it be the last" he mumbles the last part and he pushes the trigger and a straight line web line came out of the shooter and peter couldn't help but jump for joy.

"YES YES FINALLY I DID..I AM THE BEST..I AM"

"peter what is all that noise down there young man" he was cut off my his aunt.

"uh yes aunt may i'm...i uh...just figured out a math problem is all"

"oh okay just try and keep it down honey"

" i will may" he says looking at the web shooter with a smile_. 'i am pretty awesome'_

End of flashback

"Not that long really" he says and blake raised his brow

"uh okay so how do these things work?" he asked. "well you put them around your wrist and you use your middle and index fingers to push the trigger on your palm" his brother explains.

"okay so how are we gonna test these?" he asked

"that's why we are here your gonna climb up there to that ledge and jump off" peter says to blake who looked at peter like we was crazy.

"oh don't give me that look if you can jump from building to building you can jump off a ledge don't be a baby" he says and blake roles his eyes.

"whatever" he says as he jumped up onto the ledge high above them.

"alright remember just push the trigger and the webbing will come out of the shooter" peter yells from below and blake nods and takes a deep breath.

_'here goes nothing' _he thought as he leaped off the ledge and he quickly pushed the trigger on the web shooter and a web line came out and attached to the celiling and blake swung though the air but he wasn't paying attention and he swung right into a wall making him let go of the web line and falling to the ground and peter quickly ran over to blake.

"blake...holy crap are you okay" he asked in concern and blake groans in pain but nods his head. "yeah i'm fine...at least it held my weight" he said making both boys laugh.

"but we better get home may might get worried"

"yeah your right"

**Three Hours Later Parker HouseHold Peter and Blake's room**

Blake was sitting in his room at his and peter's desk drawing in his notebook.

_'can't keep going around in a homemade wrestling costume' _he thought as looked over the sketched and gave a smile. "this should do".

**One week later**

**Local Store Manhattan 4:30 PM**

A local store was being robbed by two thugs and they had the store owner at gun point ad he was filling a bag with money.

"hurry the hell up with the money" he says pointing the gun closer to his face

"hurry up man the cops could be herebat any moment" the second thug with a shotgun said and the store owner gives the thug a bag of money. "let's go" he says and the two run out of the store and as soon as they reached outside two web lines grabbed them from their backs and pulled them upward and the bag of money was thrown back into the store intot the man's hands.

**New York sidewalk 4:50 PM**

A woman was walking down the sidewalk until a thief grabbed her purse and ran off

"HEY HE STOLE MY PURSE" she yells out and the thief's leg was wrapped in webbing making him fall on his face and the woman ran up to the man seeing him webbed up and her purse was hanging from a web line which was attached to a lamp post.

**Local pawn shop 6:15 PM**

cop rode up to the pawn shop and they all looked up. "the hell" he cop mumbles as they all stare at the two thiefs trapped in a spider web.

**Building rooftop**

spider-man was standing ontop a building in his new suit.

the suit was a tight spandex of red and black

the front of the suit to the neck down to the waist is red with black webbing and the red stops at his shoulders and the arms of the suit was black with red gloves and the bottom of the suit was also black with red boots and the back of the suit was black with a big red spider on the back and lastly was the mask it was red and with black webbing around it and the mask had white lenes

**(If this decritption confuses you just know that it's the first version of the superior spider-man suit)**

Spider-man stood on the building looking over the city and he let out a sigh. "this hero thing is harder than i thought" he says to himself. _'i better get home tho don't want mom to worry' _he thought as leaped off the building and swung home.

**The Next Day Midtown High 11:19 AM**

Blake wipped the sleep out of his eyes at he let out a yawn.

_'okay note to take no more SUPER late night patrols' _he thought as he reached his locker and puts in his combination and opens his locker and takes out some books he needs for class.

"hey stranger" said a familliar voice and blake turned to see gwen and he gave her a tired smile. "hey gwen"

"hey blake what have you been you've been...distant lately...what's up" she asked in concern and blake only let out a sigh and looked at gwen. "i'm fine gwen just been getting some extra work done before class is all" he said closing his locker.

"blake...look i know your going though a lot right now with your da"

"LOOK gwen i said i'm fine i don't need any sympathy from anyone alright so whh don't you just drop it" he snapped at her and once he relized what he did his eyes soften. "g-gwen i'm so sorry i didn't mean to"

"it's fine blake I understand your going though a lot right now...I just want to let you know i'm here for you" she said wrapping her arms around his waist and blake wrapped his arms around her hugging her back

"thank you" he whispered

"you welcome" she whispered back

**Down The Hall**

Peter and harry were watching the whole thing and peter looked at harry. "so should we go over there" he asked his best friend who shook his head. "nah let them have their moment come on let's head to class he sais walking down the hallway with peter right behind him.

**News Station**

"Hello and welcome to NYW as known as the New York News...I am kelly weston and on todays breaking news a masked vigilante in new york is it real or is it all a host...we have eyewitnesses saying they saw a man dressed in a red and blake suit we have went around asking different people about this masked man"

**Local store**

"so can you tell me about about what happned here at your store" the reporter to the store owner.

"these guys had me at gun point and then they took all the money and ran out of the store but then they where pulled into the air and the bag of money flew back into my hands.

**Purse lady's house**

"what can you say about that masked man"

"i was just walking down the street and this man stole my purse but before he could get far something what looked to be spider web wrapped around his legs and i got my purse back...so he's okay in my eyes.

**Police Station**

"What's your opinon on this masked vigilante officer"

"well i think he's some sorta wackado me and my partner showed up at this pawn shop and the criminals where already caught in some spider web...but to me the guy needs to get out of the way and let us do our jobs.

**News Station**

"and there you have it ladies and gentalmen...who exactally is this masked man and is he a new hero or just a threat to our city.

**Daily Bugl****e Jameson's office**

At the daily bugle J Jonah Jameson at in his office looking over a recent published news paper and he reading a artical about who is the maked man.

"Who is this maked man...I'll tell you who he is ...a freaking menace that's what he is" says jameson as he puts the news paper down on his desk and looked at robbie robertson who was shaking his head

"Jonah you don't even know who this guy is or what his intentions are" robbie says and jonah scoffs.

"I very well know what his intentions are he's trying to be like real hero like avengers...well he can't you know why because real hero's don't hide behind mask real hero's aren't afraid to show who they are...to me this guy is a menace..and i'm gonna prove it whatever it takes.

**Unknown location**

A really old looking man with whiteish silver hair was sitting behind his desk until there was a knock on his door. "enter" he says and in walked in a bald man with beard and he was wearing a yellow coat and was wearing a brown sleveless jacket over the coat.

"So you finally arrived herman schultz" the old man says to the man now named herman schultz nodded. "yeah...i got your message...you said you have a job oppitunity for me" he said and the older man nodded. "yes...Mr.Schultz...I have enemies a lot of them...and so...I would like for you to join me...what do you say?"

"depends will i get paid"

"yes of course but before you join me you need to prove yourself to me first Mr.schultz" he says interwining his hands and putting his elbows on his desk.

"prove myself how?"

"if you can Bring me one million dollars you can keep the money for yourself" he says suprising herman. _'i never got that much doing a job...ever'_ he thought as he looked up at the old man.

"i'm in Mr?"

"Just call me silvermane...and what do i call you" he asked and herman smirked

"call me...shocker


	8. Episode 7 Shocked

**Welcome to another chapter or episode wonderful readers nothing really to say so let's get to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING GOES TO IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**And sorry if the fighting isn't that goo**d

**Midtown high**

Blake was sitting in class board out of his mind he was so board he wasn't even paying attention to the teacher.

_'man nothing is more boaring than sitting in class'_ he thought but he was knocked out of his thoughts by his teacher.

"Mr.parker am I boring you with my lecture" he asked giving blake a dissapproving look. "n-no Mr.Bagley" he says and he heard snickering from the class making him blush in embaressment

"no need to lie Mr.parker i was once young myself...so try to not lie to me next time understand he says with a stern look and blake nodded.

"yes sir" he says and Mr.Bagley walked back in front of the class and blake sighs and put his head on his desk.

_'i've been spider-man for three weeks and what do i get in return a teacher getting on my chase cause i can't stay awake in class because i'm to busy being spider-man'._

**Manhattan Bank**

A man wearing a brown trench coat with brown fadora holding a duffel bag walks in the bank and the securitys where instandly suspicious and they both walked over to the man.

"sir imma have to ask you to drop the bag and remove the coat now" he says calmly having his hand on his gun ready for anything.

"whatever you say" he says dropping the bag but then he removes his coat and hat and reveals to be a man in a yellow outfit and had two big gaunlets on both of his hands and both the security pulled their guns and people in the bank began to scream panic and run

"DON'T MOVE OR WE WILL SHOOT" he yells but they both didn't get the chance to react before they both where sent flying by shockwaves making them hit the wall knocking them out.

"alright then now that is taken care of" he walks over and picks up the duffel bag and walks over and throws the bag on the counter. "fill it up and no one gets hurt...or killed" he treated the woman behind the counter who quickly started feeling the bag with money.

**Midtown High Lunch**

Blake along with peter,harry and gwen where sitting at a lunch table enjoying there lunch.

"so anything intreating happening in anyone's life" harry asked and he saw that both peter and blake tensed at that and harry instandly regretted it.

"oh damn guys i'm sorry if i triggered something I didn

"its fine harry your all good" peter says

"yeah we know you didn't mean anything by it" blake added and harry gave them a smile.

"anyways what about you two anything happening in your lifes" asked blake

"I actually have some very improtant new for you guys" gwen says in a excited tone getting the three boys attention. "what is it gwen?" peter asked

"well i got a call from doctor conners the other day and...he said i might be able to study under him and be his intern" she said trying to hide her excitment and blake peter and harry gave her a smile.

"that's awesome gwen" said blake with a smile

"yeah you really deserve it gwen really your so smart" harry complaments

"man your so lucky i wish i could do that" peter said and a pout which made blake harry and gwen laugh

"don't worry pete i'm sure you'll get some kind of internship...your really smart yourself" gwen comments with a smile and peter returns the smile

"thanks gwen" he thanks his blonde haired friend who nodded and blake's phone began to go off and he takes it out of his pocket and he sees a breaking news broadcast and the head line said

**MAD MAN ROBS BANK**

and blake narrows his eyes and he quickly gets up

"uh guys i gotta go" he says picking up his bag and both harry and gwen gave him a confused look. "why where are you going" she asked with a raised brow. "uh i have to uhhh" he tired to come up with something and he looked at peter for help. "he forgot he has to study for his spanish quiz" peter says to the two.

"oh okay well study hard buddy" says harry and before gwen could say anything blake already ran off and gwen was looking at blake as we running off

_'weird'_

**Blake's Locker**

blake ran up to his locker and quickly puts in the commbination and opens his locker and takes out his web cartiges and closes his locker and runs off thinking hard to himself_. 'gonna get to the bank and fast'_ he thought as he ran out of the school.

**Alley**

Blake ran into a alley across the street from the school and he lifts his shirt revealing his red and black spider suit underneath and he takes off his pants and and he takes out his web shooters and puts them around his wrist and puts his red gloves and boots on and takes out his mask.

**In The Air**

Spider-man was swinging as fast as he could so he could get to the bank_. 'come on spidey gotta move'_ he thought as he swung around a corner into the air and he lands ontop of a building and runs arcoss it and jumps off and he free feel and before he touched the ground he shot a web line at a near by building swinging pass some some cars.

**Outside The Bank**

Police officers along with the S.W.A.T team surrounded the bank and another car pulls up and Captian stacy stepped out and walks up to a cop. "what's the situation" he asked the officer. "some guy we can't identify but we do know that he has hostages" the officer explains and captian stacy nods but then he looked up and saw a red and black blur flying though the sky and flew though the bank doors.

**Inside The Bank**

spider-man swung into the bank and landed on the bank floor and looked around and he sees some bank workers in corner and he runs over to them. "hey are you all okay" he asked them but no one says anything. "uh well don't worry i'm gonna" he was cut off when the buzzing in the back of his head goes off and he quickly jumps onto the ceiling.

"so the spider is real and not just a myth" says shocker as he stepped out of the vault

**(its the spectacular spider-man shocker)**

"so who are you suppose to be...quilt-man...oh no its cushion...or maybe patted pete" he jokes and shocker only glares at spider-man. "real funny bug...call me the shocker" he says firing a shock wave at spider-man who leaped out of the way and he fired a web line at the celiling and he swung down and kicked shocker in the chest sending him flying into a wall.

"shocker huh i'm shocked you came up with that name" he says and he looks at the hostages. "quickly all of you get out of here" he tells them and they quickly got up and where running for the door but thent the buzzing feeling came back and spider-man turned and sees shocker about to fire at the hostages but spiderman quickly fired a web line at shocker's leg and pulls it making him fall on his back and the shock blast shot and hit the celiing making the it cracking and shocker gets up and he fires a shock wave at spider-man but spider-man jumped out of the way and he fires webbing in shocker's face blinding him.

"so shocker who made your outfit your grandma" he quips and shocker rips the webbing from his face and he charges his gauntles and he thrusted both arms forward shooting two shock waves at spider-man jumped over it and he shot a web line at shocker's chest and pulles himself to shocker and he kicked shocker in the face but shocker quickly recovered and he grabbed spider-man and puts his fist back. _'oh crap' _he thought as he shocker punched spider-man in the chest sending him flying into a wall smashing through the wall.

**Outside the bank**

Spider-man smashed into the side of a cop car and he groans in pain. "okay that hurt" he mumbles to himself. "who are you" someone asked and spider-man looked to his side to see captian stacy pointing a gun him along with some other officers. "uh your friendly neighborhood spider-man sir" he says nervously. "but look there is no time we have to stop this guy befo"

"i'm not taking orders from a mask vigilante" says captian stacy

"and i can understand that but" once again the buzzing feeling in the back of his head and he turns to see shocker charging his gauntlets. "EVERYONE MOVE NOW" yells spider-man as shocker fired a shock wave at him and he quickly leaped out of the way and the shock wave his the car making it explode and the shock wave made captian stacy to the ground and spider-man lands on a lampost.

_'i gotta find a way to stop this guy before some gets hurt'_ he thought as he looks closer at shocker's gauntels. _'maybe I can some how compress the shock wave energy in his gauntels_' he thought and he sees shocker walking out of the bank with. a bag of money and spider-man leaped and landed in front of shocker.

"hey shocker you do know that there are easier ways to get a bank loan right?" he says and shocker glares at him and uses his free hand and fires a shock wave blast at spider-man who jumps back

"oh come on shockie can't hit a simple man or spider" he taunts shocker who drops the bag of money and fires another blast but spider-man flipped out of the way landing on the side of a lampost. "DAMN IT JUST SAY STILL BUG" a enraged shocker yells trying to hit spider-man with his gauntlets but spider-man kept dodging his attacks.

"now why would i stay still so you can hit me that doesn't make any sense don't you think shockie" he says and he noticed shocker shaking in rage and he was charging up both gauntlets. _'bingo..just gonna wait for it' _he thought and shocker was about fire. _'NOW' _spider-man quickly fired webbing at shocker's gauntlet's and his gauntles began to vibrate. "w-what" then the gauntlets exploded sending shocker flying back and knocking him out cold.

"okay shockie's down" he says leaping over to shocker and saw his arms where bare. '_gauntlets must have been destroyed in the blast'_ he thought but then the buzzing feeling goes off again and he flips out of the way avoiding some bullets and he turns to see cops along with captian stacy with guns raised. "seriously i take down the bad guy and this is what i get" he says shooting webbing pulling there guns out of their hands. "see ya" he then back flips on top the side a building and walk ran up it.

**Top Of Building**

Spider-man landed ontop of the building and sat down taking a breath. "geez stop a bad guy and yet i'm still the bad guy" he says taking off his mask and took a breath and he started to feel pain in his arm and he looks at his left arm bleeding.

"ugh damn it the one of those bullets must have grazed me" blake says holding his arm in pain and he felt his phone vibrate ans he takes it out. _'oh great' _he thought as he saw multiple text messages most of them from gwen

gwenie:hey are you still studying

gwenie:hey you weren't in study hall where are you

gwenie:blake harry or peter haven't seen you since lunch where are you

blake looked over the textes and sighed. "better get back to school" blake says putting his mask back on and he shoots webbing at his graze and leaps off the building and swung back to midtown high.

**Silvermane Manner**

silvermane was in his office having a drink watching TV.

This is kelly weston giving you breaking news from manhattan bank where earlier today a villian that calls himself the shocker...was captured and put into custody thanks to the NYPD but from what witnesses say they saw the red and black masked vigilante...and now has a name which is spider-man and we.

silvermane cuts off the TV and sighed in dissapointment shaking his head. "what a waste" he grumbles.

**Midtown High**

Blake was speed running down the hall trying to get to his next class on time. _'come on parker'_ he thought as he reaches the class and burst though the door but he tripped over his own feet and landed on his face

"well well mr.parker you finally decited to show up to my class" says his teacher and the class snickered at him and he blushes embaressment. _'nice one parker'_

**Daily Bugle**

"masked man now called spider-man stops shocker...HA...stopped shocker more like took out competition" says jameson who slams the paper on his desk and looks at ben urich who let out a sigh. "Mr.jameson much like robbie said we don't know nothing about this guy"

he tries to tell jameson who scoffs and shook his head. "i say he's a threat...he only took out shocker because he was competition...as far as i'm concern he's a threat and a menace..."hey that sounds like a great headline...spider-man threat or menace...its perfect...ROBBIE" he yells out and robbie walks in.

"yes jonah"

"print headlines that says spider-man threat or menace" he says making robbie raise a brow. "whatever you say jonah. he says leaving the office and jameson turns in his chair. "urich find out anything you can about spider-man"

"right" was all he says before leaving the office and jameson looked out his window with narrow eyea. "i'm gonna prove your a threat spider-man just you watch"

**Midtown High End of The Day**

Blake was walking out of school now wearing a jacket so no one would see the bullet graze. "so wanna explain where you were Mr.parker" says a voice blake didn't really want to hear right now and he turns to see a angry gwen stacy. "uh h-hey gwen" he says nervously. "don't hey gwen me..where the helk have you been" she asked her voice rasing my the second.

"w-well i uhhh"

"well i'm listening" she says putting her hands on her hips

"i had to run home to get my spanish book" he tried to lie but he could tell by the look on gwen's face that she didn't believe him.

"try another lie blake" she says narrowing her eyes at blake who grew even more nervous. _'think parker think...can't think of anything'_ he thought but luckly for him he saw peter walking out of the school and he quickly run up to him. "uh sorry gwen me and pete have to get home and help may"

"we do?"

"yes of course...pete..come on" he says pulling peter and began to speed walk away from gwen. "THIS ISN'T OVER BLAKE" she yells out.

**Sidewalk**

blake and peter have been walking for a while and peter looks at blake. "so how did it go?" he asked. "well a guy with shock wave gauntlets was very unexpected...but i managed to pull myself though" he responds and peter nodded and he felt his phone vibrate and he takes out his phone and his eyes widen and blake looked at him. "what's wrong pete" blake asked his brother who only showed him his phone and when blake looked at it his eyes widen. "the hell" he says looking at a article and it said

**Spider-man:threat or menace**

"how the heck am i a menace i totally stopped the shocker how am i the menace" he says angrly. "well not much you can do blake" peter says putting his phone back. "but its not fair is all i'm saying" he grumbles crossing his arms. "well look at the bright side the homecoming dance is in a couple of weeks" he says and blake looked at him with a raised brow.

"what does that have to do with me?"

"oh don't play dumb bro...I know your thinking of asking gwen" peter teased making blake blush. "w-whatever let's just get home".

**Daily Bugle**

Jameson was sitting in his office when he got a phone call

**Jameson phone-Hello this is J Jonah Jameson**

**Sitwell phone-Jameson this is farley sitwell**

**Jameson phone-Ah yes...is it ready**

**sitwell phone-not yet just a few more adjustments and project scorpion will be ready**

**jameson phone-good...the sooner its finished the better.**

\--

**Well blake's first villian is shocker and sorry if the fights aren't good i'll try my best next time.**

**As you see at the end jameson working on project scorpion so you can guess who's next.**

**and just so you know peter AND blake will work at the bugle.**

**And i know both gwen and harry haven't been getting any spot light a lot lately but they will later.**

**But I'll let you guess in the next chapter.**


	9. Episode 8 Birth Of Scorpion &Daily Bugle

**Welcome to another chapter wonderful readers.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING GOES TO IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Jewelry store 10:45 PM**

The night of new york streets and Three thugs bust out of a jewelry store with bags of money and jewelry. "alright we finally got a big score" says one of the thugs. "yeah about time we got something"

"hey would you two shut the hell up" says the bald man in front of them who had a scorpion tattoo cutting them off. "we gotta get out of here before" he was cut off when a web line attached to the bag of jewelry pulling out of his hands and webbing wrapped around his legs making him fall

"oh no not him again" says one of the thugs as a bright red light shined on them and a spider logo was shining on them.

"Geez just wait till the jewelry store to open to get your stuff" said spider-man who was standing on a lampost. "wait it's you three again...what is this the fourth time this month let's see if i can get your names right"

he says jumping down and kicks the first thug in the face. "your flint marko" he says and he spider sense goes off and he goes a backflip avoiding a swung from the other thug and while in midair he fires two web lines at his feet and pulls it making him fall on his face. "and you must me Alexander O'hirm" he then webs both marko and O'hirm to the ground and he looks up to see the thug with webbed legs rips the webbing and gets up and tries to run.

"and last but not least" he fires a web line at his back pulling him back to him and the thug's face collides with spider-man's fist knocking his out and spider-man webs him up.

"well three stooges gotta go see you guys next time" says spider-man shooting a web line swinging away.

**The Next Day Parker HouseHold**

Blake was in his room changing in freah clothes he was about to leave his room but he turns and walks over to his and peter's desk and grabbing his necklace and he was making his way down stairs but he stopped midway down the stairs when he heard his mom talking.

"yes...yes...yes i understand but is there...anything i ca...yes i understand thank you" blake heard and he heard her slam the phone on the dinning room table and blake peeked around around the corner and he saw may going over a lot of over do bills and blake sighed and stopped on the stairs making it sound like he was coming down the stairs and may quickly hides the bills by throwing them under the table and blake walks around the corner and smiles at may.

"hey mom" he says walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "hello blake are you hungry I made some cheese cake" she asked the young teen who shook his head giving her a small smile. "no thanks imma run out and take a little walk" he tells her and he saw the worry on her face

"mom i'll be fine" he tires to reassures her but the worry in her stayed the same. "mom I promise i'll be okay"

"it's...it's just ever since ben...i've been so worried you and peter going out...its getting dangerous out there" she says trying to hold back tears and blake gave her a sadden look. "i...I know mom i really miss dad to but we...just have to learn to move on" he tells her and he himself was trying to hold back tears and he walks up to her and gives her a hug. "me and pete are here for you mom no matter what" he says to her and she hugged her son back.

"thank you blake" she says breaking the hug and wiping her teary eyes. "you can go out just please be careful young man" she says to the young teenage boy who nodded. "of course...bye mom" he says running out the front door.

**Manhatten In The Air**

Spider-man was swinging through the city streets looking to spot any crime. _'man look at me swinging around the city...while the woman that raised me is at home struggling with bills' _he said as he landed on the side of a building and looked at the streets below. _'may was there for me when i was going though a lot...from the begining...I have to make it right by helping..I don't know how yet but i'll find a way' _he thought as he swung off.

**Ryker's Prison**

Matt Gargan was laying in his cell's bed looking up at the ceiling until his cell doors wherw unlocked

"Gargan you made bail" says the secrity guard and Gargan raised a brow. "who the hell made bail from me?" he asked the guard getting up from his bed and the guard shrugged. "don't know he says you two use to work together" he says and Gargan shrugged and walked out of his cell_. 'this should be interesting'_

**Parker HouseHold Basement**

"you wanna what now" peter asked making some more web fluid for blake's web shooters

"we both need to get actual jobs to help may with the bills I over heard her talking on the phone she's been trying to pawn valuable thing just to get money" he explains to peter who putts down some test tubes and looks at his brother

"well i'm all in for the job thing...but question is where will we work?"

"well i haven't figured that part out yet" he says and peter looks to his side on the table and sees a newspaper. "hey how about here" he says picking up the paper and showing it to blake

"oh no no most definalty not" he says instandly see that it was a daily bugle paper. "oh come on look at what it says...reward for pictures of spider-man and in case you haven't you noticed your spider-man" he tells his brother who roles his eyes.

"so what we give pictures to the guy that's been trash talking about spider-man"

"look blake this is easy money get pics of spidey and we get money simple" peter says and blake sighed

"fine we'll give it a try...but i don't like it" he said crossing his arms. "well look at the bright side bro"

"and please explain what's the bright side of this" he asked his brother with a raised brow. "you'll be able to buy a fresh clean outfit for the homecoming dance"

"whatever let's just go and get this over with" says blake

**Daily Bugle**

"OKAY WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY NO ONE CAN GET ME PICTURES OF SPIDER-MAN" jameson yells out walking out of the Editors room with robbie right behind him. "jonah i keep trying to tell you that"

"I want pictures of spider-man...but what do I get...a dumb article about some Oscorp flight suits" he complains walking up to ben urich. "Urich WHAT THE HELL IS THIS I SAID I WANTED PICTURES AND INFO ON SPIDER-MAN" he yells out.

**Daily bugle bottom floor**

Blake and peter arrived at the bugle both dressed in a shirt and tie and peter looked at blake "you ready" he asked blake who shook his head. "nope" he responded as both boys walked in side walked up to the front desk. "excuse me ma'am" the lady as the front desk looks at both young teens. "yes may i help you" she asked polietly

"yes me and my brother called earlier today for a meeting with Mr.jameson" peter tells the woman who then checks her computer. "yes i see blake and peter parker...you may go up top floor" she says with a smile

"thank you" both boys say as they walk to the elevator.

**Daily Bugle Top Floor**

"What the hell are you thinking I want spider-man and noting but spider-man...he's the hottest topic in the news right now"

jonah yells and robbie sighed and he was so busy talking he didn't notice peter and blake was out of the elevator and they both overheard the conversation

"Jonah were trying everything we can but so far we have" he was cut off when he looked to his side to see some pictures but not any pictures but pictures of spider-man and both robbie and jameson looked at both blake and peter.

"where on earth did you two get these pictures" robbie asked the two young boys.

"we got lucky when spidey swung by" blake explains and jameson looked over the pictures and looks at both blake and peter

"how old are you two?"

"uh sixteen" says peter and jameson looks over the pictures again

"crap...double crap...triple crap...this one is crap but not complete crap" he says rubbing his chin. "which one of you took these pictures?"

"well we both took them we are here actually for the photographer job" blake tells him.

"well sorry to break it you boys but I'm only hiring one person for this job" jameson tells the two boys who looked at each other and before either of them could say anything a woman yells out.

"I'M SO SICK OF THESE STUPID COMPUTERS" she yells standing up from her desk she was a young woman with short black hair and blue eyes she looked to be about four years older than blake and peter and she walks up to jameson

"Mr.jameson I light this WHOLE place on fire" she says glaring at the older man

"What seems to be the problem Ms.Brant?" he asked

"These stupid computers are not working AGAIN...I can't do this anymore jonah" she complains

"Ms.Brant you'll do what I"

"No dissrescpect jonah...but I am the associate book editor...not a freaking web desinger" she complains cutting him off and peter looks at the screen

"well by the looks of it it's in a recursive loop" peter says and both betty and jameson look and him confused

"A recursive loop...The line you changed is causing the script to call itself over and over again without a conditional statement to allow the script to exit or stop calling itself none of the pages on the site are rendered because the results of the script are needed but since the is recursively calling itself you'll never get results and the pages will never render" he explains walking over to the computer

"see...technically web sites don't crash..web servers do and the web server hasn't crashed...yet" he explains typing on the computer.

"It will if or when this recursive loop maxes out the web servers CPU resourses...all you need to do is add a conditional statement like this to script...upload it over the older script" he says and the computer was up and running well.

"THANK THE GODS" betty yells in joy and jameson looks at peter and blake again

"Alright boys here's what i am going to do...you" he points at peter

"you will come here after school and work on this frakata web site for us...you two do go to school right?"

"yes sir" peter says

"good ao you can start right now because i don't want to hear about this again...and as for you" he then points at blake

"you...WILL get me pictures of spider-man or anything i assign you to do understand?" he says and blake nods

"yes sir" he responds

"uh...well we should call home first"

"whatever" says jameson and blake pulls out his phone to call his mom

**May phone-Blake Parker where are you and peter**

**blake phone-were at the daily bugle mom**

**may phone-WHAT**

blake listening to what his mother was saying on the phone and he walks over to jameson

"uh Mr.jameson my mom wants to talk to you" he says and jameson takes the phone

"this is J Jonah Jameson...how am I...huh...uh huh yes i'm sure there good bo...uh huh...uh huh...uh huh..yes i understand ma'am...well then...uh huh..uh huh" he then takes phone away from his ear with a shocked expression but then puts the phone back to his ear. "uh huh...uh huh...i understand ma'am" he says hanging up the phone handing back to blake who he was glaring at. "don't EVER do that to me again or i will toss you out a window" he says with a glare and both blake and peter held back their laughter.

"Well then what are your names?"

"Blake Parker"

"Peter Parker"

"well Blake and Peter...GET TO WORK...YOU GET ME PICTURES OF SPIDER-MAN...AND YOU ROBBIE GET THIS BOY A DESK" jameson yells out and jameson looks at the elevator seeing Gargan walk out making jameson compose himself and he points to his office and Gargan nodded and walked over to his office and blake looked at peter. "so i'll see you later bro" blake asked and peter nodded. "yeah see ya" peter says fist bumping his brother and left.

**Jameson's office**

"out of ALL people in the world i never would have thought you would bail me out jameson" gargan says taking a seat and jameson sat in at his desk

"well are old friends after all"

"i wouldn't say old friends" gargan says with narrow eyes and crossed arms and jameson sighed

"look about what happened years ago was your fault and you know it...I told you to keep a eye on her not stalk her" jameson says narrowing his eyes.

"anyways why am i here jameson?" he asked

"look Gargan...I have a proposition for you"

"and why in the hell would I take anything from you" he says getting impatient

"Cause I know you have something against Spider-man" he says and Gargan's expression instandly changed into a dark one

"i'm listening"

"what if I told you there was a way for to take out spider-man...I can give you a gift for you to take out spider-man...and i know you won't do it without a price...so if your in i'll pay you two million if you get the job done and look at this way if you take out the spider people would look at you as a hero instead of a criminal" jameson says and gargan gave a smirk

"i get to take out the spider freak and I get money...sounds like a win to me Jameson...but this better legit or your gonna regret it" he treatens but jameson was unmoved.

"well then let's get a move on then" jameson says standing up and walking to his door. "uh where we going?" he aked following jameson. "questions later LETS GO".

**New York Queens**

Spider-man was swinging through the streets looking out for any trouble

_'okay so me and pete got jobs...that's great even tho our boss has it out for me...well at spider-man i should say'_ he thought as he landed and perched on a lamppost and looked down at the people walking below.

_'okay so I need pictures of spidey shouldn't be to hard since i am him...but i can't just take pictures of myself just sticking to a wall that's boring...I need some action'_ spidey thought to himself and then he heard a woman scream and he looked across the street.

**Across The Street**

A young man who had his girlfriend behind his back was staring at two gunmen with smirks on their faces.

"alright guys just take it easy" he says carefully and the two laughed

"don't tell us to take it easy buddy...now give me everything you've got or we'll kill you and we'll take your girl to...have fun" he says and the young mans felt his girlfriend shake in fear and he reaches into his pocket and takes out his walet. "h-here just take it" he says

"no come over here and give it to me...GIVE IT TO ME" the second gunmen says

"okay but you asked for it" a voice said and the gunman then was punched in the face by spider-man and he turns to the second gunman and shot a web line at his gun and pulled it out of his hand "dude didn't your mother tell you not to play with guns have you not seen a chrismas story?" he says and the now not gunman tries to run. "why do they always run?" he questions shooting another web line at his back and tubbing the web making him fall on his back and spidey looked back at the young couple.

"hey are you two"

j-just take it" the young man says cutting spider-man off holding out his wallet

"what?"

"my wallet just take it please just don't hurt us" he says in fear and spider-man looked at the wallet and back at the young man

"no thanks buddy...but call the cops will ya" he says shooting a web line and swinging away.

**Side Of Building**

Spider-man landed on the side of a building and grabbing his camera which was sticking thanks to his webbing. _'okay let's see what we got' _he thought going over his pictures but was not happy about what he saw.

"oh come on...half of them are not even focues" he gumbles angrly

"now what am I suposse to do?".

**Roxxon Stillwell's lab**

Both Jameson and Gargan entered sitwell's lab and saw the man waiting for the two.

"ah jameson you've finally arrived" he says walking over to jameson shaking his hand and sitwell looked at Gargan.

"and you must me mac gargan...it's nice to meet"

"yeah yeah can we skip the extra bullshit and get to it" he says getting annoyed

"uh yes yes right this way" he says walking over to what looked to be a green suit with a long tail

**(spider-man the animated series 90's scorpion look)**

"well Mr.Gargan will you so kindly step into the suit" stillwell says and gargan takes a look at jameson who nodded and gargan walked over to the suit and slipped it on.

"alright now the next couple of seconds are going to be a bit painful" he says pulling lever downwards and two laser rays pointing at gargan shot at him in a green light

"RRRRRAAHHHHHHH" he yells in pain and stillwell pulled the lever upward and the rays stopped and gargan was laying on the ground groaning and he looked at himself and glares at stillwell.

"what did you do to me" he says in a deadly voice walking up to stillwell grabbing him by his shirt and gargan was suprised by his new stregnth.

"as you can see Mr.gargan the suit you now have now has enhanced your body in strength speed and even your senses" explains stillwell as gargan dropped him.

"also that ray that blasted you with was a fusion ray...it fused your DNA with a scorpion's DNA enhancing your body"

"why a scprion?" he ask

"simple..scporion's are the narutal enemy of spiders...also the suit is fused to your body and the tail is connected to your celebral cortex so you can move it with your mind" he explains to gargan who nodded and he looked behind himself and focused and his tail moved back and forth and he looked at jameson

"well jameson all i have to do is take care of the spider...and i'll get paid right?"

"yes of course...but ONLY once spider-man is taken care off" jameson says and gargan nodded with a smirk

"well then watch out spider-man here come the scoprion.


	10. Episode 9 Sting Of Scorpion

**Welcome to another chapter wonderful readers and true believers**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING GOES TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**New York In The Air**

spider-man was swinging thought the city streets.

"okay gonna get good pictures for jameson...no pressure" he says to himself as he swung around a corner and landed on the side of a building and crawled to the top where his bookbag was. "okay so no good pictures...but i stopped a couple from getting mugged so that's a plu" he was cut off by his spidey sense and he quickly jumped out of the way dodging a tail smack to the ground and spider-man slipped on his bookbag and looked in front of him to see a man in a green suit with a tail.

"uh may i help you?" he asked

"yeah you can help me by DYING" he yells shooting something from his tail and spider-man was quick to jump out the way and he saw the strange liqued melt the ground. "okat you can shoot acid from your tail...cool...but who are you?"

"Non of your bussiness just know that i'm the guy that's gonna take you out for all the times you put me away" he says in a deadly tone.

'wait a minute that voice gargan is that you buddy"

"good...great once i KILL YOU and its not mac gargan anymore its SCORPION" he yells and runs at spider-man swinging his tail but spider-man jumps over scorpion but scoprion grabs his leg with his tail. _'uh oh' _he thought as scorpion slams him to the ground and throws him off the building but spidey quickly recovered and shot a web line at a near by building but scorpion leaps down on spidey's back. "hey no free rides buddy" he says and scorpion cuts his web line making both of them fall to the ground below but spider-man elbowed scorpion in the face making him let go and spider-man shot a web line at a building catching himself before he hit the ground.

**Streets Below**

spider-man lands in the middle of the street making cars and taxi's stop.

'_okay this guy is tougher than he looks' _he thought and he looked around not seeing scorpion. "uh where did he" he was cut off by his spidey sense and he quickly leaped out the way avoiding acid and he looks up seeing scropion sticking to a wall. "HEY wall crawling is my thing" he says and scorpion jumps down at spider-man who dodged out of the way and scorpions strikes and scorpion thrusted his tail forward but spidey jumps up and quickly shots webbing at the tail making it stick to the ground and he shoot two more web line at scorpion and pulls himself towards scorpion driving both his feet into scopion sending him flying into a car.

"ya know Gargan that suit really fits your personallity" he says and scorpion only growls at him and rapily shoots acid at spidey quickly dodged out of the way and the acid shots but he looked to his side to see acid headed straight for a little girl and spidey quikcly shot a web line at the little girl pulling her out of the way into his arms.

"are you okay?" he asked the little girl

"MOMMY" she screams and ran off

"your welcome by the way" he says and his spider sense goes off and he turns only to be smacked in the face by a tail making him smash into the side of a car. "okay that wasn't even fair i wasnt even looking" he says and he jumps out of the way avoiding acid and he lands ontop of a lamppost and he looks down at scoprion

"Gargan didn't you see you almost killed that girl"

"I don't care i was hired to kill you and that's what i am going to do" he says shooting acid at the lamppost making it melt and spider-man jumped off shot two web lines at scorpion and while in midair spider-man picks up scorpion and slams him to the ground. "hired by who?" he asked the scoprion villan.

"well if you must know jameson hired me to take you out" he tells spider-man who's eyes widen under his mask. _'why that no good son of a' _he was knocked out of his thoughts by scorpion who ran at him and tried to strike him with a punch but spider-man ducked and landed a punch at scopions stomach but the punch did very little as scorpion was unphased and using his tail grabbing spider-man by the leg and picking him up and slams him ontop of two near by cars and spider-man groans in pain and scorpion throws spider-man but spidey quickly recovered and shot two web lines at scoprion and pulls himself towards him and scorpion thrusted his tail but spidey managed to flip over the tail going behind scopion and shooting two more web lines at his back and picks him up and slams him back down to the ground and before scoprion could get up spidey steps on his tail and with all his might he rips the tail.

"NO DO YOU WHAT YOU DID YOU FREAK" he yellls at spider-man in anger

"yeah i disstailed you...see what i did instead of dissarmed...i said disstailed" he says and scopion runs at spider-man in rage but spider-man backflipped kicked him in the face knocking him out and spider-man webbed scorpion up.

"well sorry gargan looks like your heading right back to prison" he says and he hears police sirins in the distance. "and this is where i take my leave" he says shooting a web line and swung off.

**In The Air**

_'oh me and jameson are going to have a BIG talk'_ he thought as he swung in the direction of the bugle.

**Daily Bugle Jameson's Office**

Jameson was sitting in his office with a cigar in his mouth thinking to himself. _Gargan better have got the job done'_ he thought but then he heard a voice

"hey jameson" and jameson quickly turns around to see spider-man handing upside down from a web

"SPIDER-MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GET LOST" he yells in anger

"yeah i'll leave when you explain to me why you sent a crazed scporion phyco after me" he says with narrow eyes as he saw jameson go stiff. "i have no idea wha"

"and don't try to lie Gargan spilled the beans" _'did i really just say spill the beans...i think i did...just role with it'_

"I just want to know what you have against me jameson what have i ever done to you?"

"HA you pretend to be a hero when you know your not you know who are real hero's the police offiers and firefighter...and even the Avengers...like iron-man and captian amarica and even thor...we know who they are and know where they live they are the real heros spider-man the city doesn't need you" jameson says keeping his eyes on the young vigilante

"well news flash jameson...i don't give a crap what you or anyone else in this city thinks of me cause i'm gonna continute to be spider-man no matter...and for the record if your little scorpion project comes back to bite you in the ass don't expect a non hero like myself to come and save you have a nice day" he says and before jameson could say anything spider-man swung off.

**The R.A.F.T**

Scoprion was thrown into his cell still in his suit but will with no tail and he looks at the guards

"hey why am I still in this suit?"

"sorry buddy our guys tired everything to get that thing off you when you where passed out...but nothing would work...from the looks of it that suit is compelety fused to your body" the guard says making scorpions eyes widen in horror.

"W-WHAT THAT CAN'T BE" he yells out

"well it is sorry gargan" says the second guard as they both walked away from his cell.

"this suit is fused to my body?...I would have thought as i killed spider-man...jameson said" he cuts his own self off and he tightens his fist. '_JAMESON HE DID THIS TO ME...HE NEVER SAID THIS WAS PERMANINT...OHHH WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE JAMESON YOUR AS GOOD AS DEAD'._

**The Next Day Midtown High**

Blake was walking down the hallway with peter by his side rubbing his side and groaning in pain. "you okay?" peter asked in concern

"yeah just scoprion got a couple of good hits" he says

"hey guys" both brothers look to see gwen walking up to them with a smile but it turned into a frown when she sees blake holding his side.

"blake are you okay" she asked in concern walking up to him and looking at him in his face and she gaped when she saw blake had a couple of scratches on his face and she looks even more concern

"don't worry gweny i'm fine just fell down some stairs this morning is all" he told her trying to help ease her concern but he could tell it really didn't work and she puts her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his cut cheek and he blushes and puts his hand on top of her's.

"i'm fine" he whispers to her so only she could hear and she gave him a small smile and nodded.

"uh...i'm still here" peter says and the quickly seprated blushing.

"uh right...so has anyone seen harry?" blake asked

"well he called me and said that he wasn't feel well so he stayed home today" gwen explains

"well i hope he's alright maybe we should go see him after school" peter says but shakes her head.

"not a good idea...he also say his father doesn't want vistors...cause he hired a tutor for him till he feels better and comes back" gwen explains to the two brothers who nodded.

"well guess what I have exciting news" gwen says with a big smile

"what is it?" peter asked as the three friends walked down the hall

"Doctor conners called me this morning...and he said i get to be an intern for him at ESU" she says excitingly and both blake and peter gave her a smile

"that's amazing gwen"

"yeah that's awesome"

both peter and blake said

"thanks guys...I start next week and ehat makes it even better I'm being paid so its basically like i have a job" she says

"well your lucky and i'm happy for you" blake says making her blush

"thanks blake...but we should all get to our classes"

"gwen's right Mr.Bendis will kill me if i'm late again...see ya guys" blake says waving off to peter and gwen and when he was gone peter looked at gwen.

"so when are you going to ask blake to homecoming" he asked making the blonde haired girl blush.

"w-what" she stutters still blushing

"just homecoming is coming up in a couple of weeks...and I know you and blake don't have dates soooooo" peter says trailing off at the end

"well Mr.parker you don't have a date either" she shot back at peter

"well actually my aunt may is trying to go with this girl named Mary Jane Watson she's her friends anna watson's niece" peter explains

"well we'll have to see what blake will do...i'm kinda waiting on him to make the first move" she tells peter

"well like i said homecoming is in a couple of weeks so i hope one of you say something...see ya gwen" peter says walking away.

"yeah...see ya" she says waving

_'I hope one of us says something'_

**Oscorp**

At Oscorp A bald old man was working in his lab on what looks to be a suit with wings and this man was named Adrian Toomes

_'also finished'_ he thought adjusting one of the wings

"Ah toomes I'm glad your still here" says Norman Osborn walking into Toomes's lab with two body guards right behind him and another man he was a short and had a bowlcut hair he was wearing a brown shirt and a white trench coat.

"What is it Norman i'm busy" says toomes in a annoyed tone adjusting his other wing.

"Well i'm sorry to say this adrian but i'm afriad that your time at Oscorp has come to an end" norman says making toomes stops instandly and turns to norman who had a blank expression.

"what do you mean my time here is done Osborn...I-I can't be done I can't be" toomes says with a mix of anger and shock in his voice.

"i'm sorry Adrian that's just how it is...you haven't made any form of breakthrough working here" norman says

"but what about my Flight suits" he says pointing at the flight suit behind him. "i'm suppose to be presenting them tomorrow at the Oscorp Flight presentaion" toomes says

"oh yes that..I'll be doing that myself" he says and adrian gaves norman a hard glare.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT I SHOULD PRESENT THEM THEY WHERE MY IDEA NORMAN" yells getting close to norman but his two body guards held him back

"yes it is true you did create these flight suits Toomes...but who do you think the public will believe Billion dollar CEO or a loney old man...and plus this lab can be put to somw real use by our newist emploeye...toomes meet Doctor Otto Octavius" he says gesturing to Otto who was standing to the side

"Osborn you can't do this...please you can't take my lifes work away from me" toomes pleases to norman but he showed no sympathey for the old man

"sorry adrian...but it is time for you to go...guards would you please show Mr.Toomes to the door" he says putting his hands behind his back and the guards grab adrian by his arms

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS OSBORN...DO YOU HERE ME...I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS" he yells out as the guards took him out of the lab and Norman began to cough and he takea out of tissue and he coughed into it and he saw blood on it

"are you alright Mr.Osborn?" Otto asked seeing the blood

"yes yes...i'm fine otto just not feeling well is all but nothing to worry about...but this is now your lab otto so make yourself at home" he says patting otto's shoulder and walking out of the lab and otto looked around his new lab.

**Hallway**

Norman was walking down the hall holding his chest in pain.

_'I have to find a way to stop or at least slow down this sickness'_

**Toomes's Apartment**

Adrian busted though the door of his apartment

"The nerve of that man...he basically used me...well i'll make him pay for crossing me" he says walking over to his closet and picked up a box and opened it showing a black and red winged suit.

"I'll show Norman and everyone else who treated me wrong they will know the terror of the...VULTURE!.


	11. Episode 10 birds of prey

**Welcome to another chapter wonderful readers and true believers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY AND THE OC'S EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**_**_**_**

**Osborn Penthouse**

"WHAT NO WAY" harry osborn yells out looking at his tv screen

"I KNOW RIGHT THAT GUY IS CAMPING HIS ASS OFF" blake says sitting beside harry with a ps4 controller in his had as the two played call of duty.

"you know its just a game right" peter says to the two as he continuted his homework and blake scoffed and side glanced at peter.

"well if you where into video games you'd understand pete" blake says as their game ended. "well in my defence i've tried to play video games i'm just not good at it" he says in defence.

"so how are you guys going to homecoming with" harry asked the two brothers out of knowhere. "well i don't really want to go to be honest but as you guys know she's making me go with some girl named mary jane watson" peter says with a frown as blake puts hid hand on his shoulder. "oh come on pete you never know you might actually like the dance" he says

"well then why haven't you asked gwen yet" peter says with a smirk making blake and glare at him. "w-well i guess i'm just waiting for the right moment...but what about you harry who are you going with" he asked harry trying to change the subject.

"well i don't really know every person i ask is already taken" he tells the two. "well harry i'm sure you'll find someone before the dance" peter says with a smile.

"Harry I didn't know we were having guess" says norman Osborn walking into the living room fixing his tie.

"o-oh dad i thought you left already" he says.

"yes i'm heading out now...and who might these two be son" he asked harry with a stern look which make harry nervous.

"well dad these two are the friends i've been telling you about...dad meet peter and blake parker" harry introduces both his best friends and norman looks at both boys and smiles at peter.

"ah so are peter parker harry had told me so much about you...i hear that you are top in all of your classes" normans says with a smile and both blake and harry stood off to the side.

_'oh hey nice to meet you too Mr.osborn' _blake thought in a dry tone.

"uh hey dad don't forget about blake" harry says and norman looks at blake and his smile instantly dissapeared "yes blake i must thank you for always standing up for harry when he needed it" he says

"well it was no"

"i would like you to stop" norman says cutting blake off

"uh excuse me"

"while i do appreciate you standing up for my son harry needs to learn to sand up for HIMSELF and fight his own battles" norman says looking over at harry giving him a stern look which made harry look down in shame.

"anyways I must be going I must get going to Oscorp..it was nice to meet you both peter and blake...and harry"

"yeah dad" he says looking at his dad

"i do hope you finished your homework instead of playing these useless video games" he says walking out of the front door and blake looked at harry and saw he had a sadden look on his face.

'_yeah real father of the year norman' _blake thought as his phone rang and he takes it out to see it jameson.

_'oh wonderful'_ he thought answering it

**Blake phone-yeah boss man**

**Jameson phone-PARKER NORMAN OSBORN IS HAVING SOME SORT OF PRESSIONATION AT OSCORP GET DOWN THERE AND GET ME SOME PICTURES UNDERSTAND**

**Blake phone-loud and clear boss man**

he says hanging up the phone and looks at peter and harry. "hey guys my boss just called i have to get some pictures for the bugle so i gotta go" he says and the two giving peter a look.

"oh its cool man i guess i can take this time to show pete how to play some video games"

"or i can help you study" peter suggested making harry frowned and blake laugh and waved the two goodbye.

**_**

**New York In The Air**

_'Man harry's dad is a real jerk not gotta lie'_ spider-man thought as he swung though the air heading to Oscorp. _'well he's probably not a jerk just a strict parent but at the same time the way he loooks at harry' _he then lands on a lamppost deep in his thoughts.

_'its almost like he's ashamed to call harry his son'_.

**_**

**Empire State Building**

On the top of the empire state building stood adrian toomes in his vulture**(speactular spider-man look)** and he stood looking down at the city mainly at the Oscorp building. "i'm coming for you osborn".

**_**

**Oscorp**

In front of the oscorp building was a stage where norman stood and a big crowd was gathered and blake was within this crowd.

"Hello New York City as you probably know my name is Norman Osborn and I am here today to show you something that will change ohr fair city" he says as camrea flahes went off and he heard mumbling among the people.

"Today I present you with...The Oscorp flight suits

he says as three men in green suits flew into the air and crowd even blake where in Awe. 'woah that's actually pretty awesome' he thought taking pictures of the suits.

"As you can see this is Oscorp's latest creation with these flight suits we'll be able to keep better eye on the city and keep it safe but sadly these suits are only prototypes but with the right work and will power we will be able to create many flight suits to not just help this fine city but the whole world and we won't need the assistance of that menace known as spider-man" he says and the crowd starts to applause but blake only glares at norman.

'Oh yeah spider-man is SOOOOOO bad but yet he stopped two bad guys but no no he's the menace here' he thought angrily about to take another picture until his spidey sense goes off. 'My spidey sense is alreting me of danger...okay NEVER EVER SAY THAT OUT LOUD' he thought as he looked up and saw something coming in fast.

"OSBORN" the flying figure said and eveyone including norman looks up only to be snatched off the ground and flying off.

"AHHHHHHHH" norman yells being taken away. "MR.OSBORN" one of his security guards yelled out.

"Uh oh...something tells me that's not norman's scheduled flight" he says pushing thought the crowd and running to a near by alley.

**_**

**Alley**

"Oh look the menace is about to safe norman" he says mockingly changing into his suit.

**_**

**In the air**

High above the city norman was being cared and he looked up at the person at picked him up. "What is the meaning of this you fool" norman says

"HA don't recognize me Osborn" he flying man says back and norman recognized the voice. "Adrian?" He says but adrian only laughs.

"No adrian thooms was a weak fool who let everyone walk all over him now I am the VULTURE" the now named vulture declared as he looked down at norman with a smirk. "What do you want from me Adrian"

"what I want from YOU osborn is to tell the public the truth...the truth that I'm am the one who created those suits" vulture says with venom in his voice as he stopped flapping his wings holding norman over the city.

"I have nothing to tell the public you old fool you use Oscorp tech to technically those suits are mine and besides what's more believeable Norman Osborn building the suits or a old failure" he says and that was the last straw for vulture as he gave norman a death glare.

"Then goodbye norman" was all he says as he let's go of norman. "AHHHHHHHHHH" norman yells as he falls to the ground but before he could hit the ground he was swooped up.

"Geez what happened you didn't have your flight ticket or something" a sudden voice says and norman looks to see that spider-man was holding him. "Spider-man" he says shockingly. "Yeah spider-man ya know the so called menace" he says swinging away with norman in arms and vulture glares at them.

"NO GET BACK HERE"

he says flying at them full speed and spider-man man turns to see vulture coming towards them. "Uh oh" he says and vulture uses his sharp wing to cut his web line making both of them fall. "Hey dont be cutting my webs they ain't cheap ya know".

He says quickly shooting a web line at the building above him and another at Norman's back catching them both and he looks up to see vulture coming at them again. "I have never seen a old move so fast" he says letting the web line go making both him and norman fall.

"ARE YOU INSANE" norman yells angrily as spider-man shot two web lines at norman and pulls himself towards norman and grabbing him.

"Yeah I am a little bit"

he commented shooting a web line and swung low to the ground dropping norman roughly and norman gets up and glares at spider-man. "You idiot I could have been hurt" he says angrily. "Oh no not like I SAVED YOUR LIFE OR ANYTHING" he replied back and he saw vulture flying down and he looked back at norman "if I where you I'd get inside before grandpa up there gets ya" he says swinging away.

**_**

**Back in the air**

Spider-man swung upward and landed on the side of a building and he looked up at vulture who was glaring at him. "You should've gotta involved spider-man" he says dangerously.

"Well you did trying to kill a CEO do i DO feel pretty involved" he replied to the vulture and growled and dove at spider-man and tried to slash him but spider-man ducked under the slash and shot webbing in vulture's face blinding him and spider-man ran up the building. "Catch me if you can grandpa" he says jokingly and vulture ripped the webbing off his face and looked up at spider-man.

"GET BACK HERE YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR SAYING OSBORN" he yells flying up the building after spider-man. "Wait I have to pay for saying people now geez what is this world coming to"

he joked and vulture swung his left wing forward and sharp feathers flew off and heading towards spider-man. "WOAH" he yells in shock backfliping off the building over vulture and he quickly shot two web lines at vulture's back and pulled himself towards him and landed on his back. "Hey vulture is this a free ride?" He asked jokingly holding on top vulture tightly.

"GET OFF YOU PEST" he yells and started spinning in midair but spidey held on tight.

"Dude are you seriously trying shake me off you do know my name is spiderman right?" He asked the vulture who only smirk.

"Alright spiderman let's see if you can stick after this" he says making spider-man raise a brow under his mask. "What are you ta-WWWWWOOAAHHHH" he yells out as vulture quickly flies upward high into the sky.

"Well then spider-man since you can stick let see how well you can stick in this altitude" the says as he continues to fly upwards but spidey held on tight.

'Okay spidey dont look down don't look down' he thought to himself as he looked down and his mask lenes widen.

'Okay I LOOKED DOWN' he thought panicking and vulture saw spider-man was distracted and smirked and suddenly vulture nosedived downward and the unexpected move made spider-man lose his grip and he slipped off vulture but he quickly shot a web line at vulture's foot and he held onto the web line tightly and vulture looked back and smirked at spider-man.

"Goodbye spider-man" and says and in a single swing he slashed the web line and flew back up and spider-man was free falling to the ground. 'Okay not good not good not good...think spidey think or else your gotta he a superhero pancake' he thought as he saw the ground getting closer and he looked looked at the buildings and got an idea.

'Hopefully this will work' spider-man quickly shot webbing in between two tall buildings making a web net and he braced for the impacted and he hits the web net catching him

And he flies back into the air and lands onto of a building and he looked up to see vulture nowhere in sight. 'Great' he said face palming himself.

**_****_**

**Later that day parker HouseHold**

Back at the parker HouseHold blake was in his and peter's room

"Okay so a bird man kidnapped harry's dad am I hearing that right? He asked blake confused on what Blake was explaining to him.

"Uh yeah a freaking bird man I mean I have no idea why he wanted to kidnapped him in the first place it's really confusing"

he says rubbing his temples in frustration. "Well anyway I'm sure you'll figure something out but how the asking gwen to the homecoming dance coming along?" He asked his brother who blushed at the question. "You just asked that out of nowhere" he says but a couple seconds later he smirked

"You going with this mary Jane watson?" He asked Peter who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You know I don't do dances bro" he complains but blake shook his head. "Well I dont think you have a choice cause the way it's looking May's gotta make you go" he says laughing a little bit seeing Peter's face

"Ugh don't remind me it's bad enough I have to go but I have to go and ACTUALLY talk to a girl I never even met for all I know she might not even like me" he says. "Well pete all I can tell you is just go and get it over with or make a weird invention to get you out of it" he replied and when he mentioned invention Peter's face lit up which made blake raise a brow.

"I'm glad you brought up inventions cause I have to something to show you...quick to the"

"No no no don't say it"

"To the spider cave" he says running out of the room and blake sighed and followed him. 'Why me'.

**Spider cav-i mean basement**

in the spider cave or basement blake and peter walked over to Peter's work station and blake saw sketch book full or drawings. "What's this pete?" he asked picking the book up and looking at the drawings

"Its ideas I've been having lately for you...different types of webbing and web forming" he explains. "Web forming?" Blake asked confused

"Well I've been thinking what if you had more than one types of webbing..kinda like you had today what if you could make an web parashoot or had webbing like sticky glue or to stop a moving car a web barrier the ideas are endless if you think about it" peter says happily making blake smile

"Ya know pete I said it before and imma say it again I feel like you should have gotten these powers instead of me you are way more smarter than me" he says but peter shook his head. "Nah you seem more suited seeing that you're always use to helping and saving people even before you got your powers...and speaking of saving people what are you gonna do about that vulture guy?" He asked his brother and blake sighed.

"I don't really know but I do know who I can ask about the vulture" he replied to peter. 'Norman' he thought.

**_**

**And thus end that chapter and the first appearance of the vulture I'm really excited to be writing this villain since I really didn't get to write his full potential in my last story but I'll do my best here.**

**And as Peter showed blake will have new and different web combinations with his webbing and will get upgrades for his suit later in the story.**

**but that's all for now I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
